


Secrets and Regrets

by qunnyv19



Series: Piece(s) of Hi(s)story [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys' Love, Crack, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harem, HarryPotterUniverse!AU, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, but i love it, everyonexzoro, shitty - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Rahasia dan penyesalan adalah dua hal buruk ketika menjadi satu. — mainly ZoroTashigi, MihawkZoro, ZoroRobin, ZoroSanji





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Roronoa Zoro (main), Tashigi, Mihawk, Sanji, Nico Robin, Monet, Kuina, Perona, Jewelry Bonney, Luffy, Usopp  
> WARNING: HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM HAREM!! Including SLASH. Hogwarts!AU or HarryPotterUniverse!AU. Super Crack. Pemakaian kata yang tidak terlalu baku. Use ‘kamu’ instead of ‘kau’. FULL OF DRAMA. HAREM (LAGI). PERHATIKAN RATING! You’ve been warned. Fanfiksi senang-senang, murni untuk kepuasan Penulis pribadi. Disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi yang lain dulu di seri ini, kalau baca yang ini langsung mungkin tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, semuanya diserahkan kepada keputusan pembaca.
> 
> Enjoy!

Situasi yang dialaminya sekarang seperti de javu.

Sore menjelang malam di Rumah Kaca, tanaman-tanaman yang tidak bisa dipercaya setelah peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, serta Kuina yang berada di depannya, duduk di kursi roda dengan posisi tenang **(1)** ....

Bedanya, kali ini bukanlah Kuina yang bercerita.

Zoro ingat ketika situasi dan hubungannya yang sulit dengan Kuina saat itu. Kuina menawarkan dirinya sebagai tempat bercerita ketika Zoro bersedia.

Kesempatan itu ia pakai sekarang.

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Kuina setelah beberapa menit diisi oleh keheningan.

Zoro mengangguk. "Harusnya kamu lihat ekspresinya akhir-akhir ini. Dia terlihat tak bersemangat, dan ... dia menjauhi diriku."

Hal itu membuat Kuina kembali terdiam.

"Kamu tahu ... bahwa di Hogwarts, ada Klub Pencinta Roronoa—Roronoa Lovers Club atau disingkat RLC—yang didirikan oleh seorang murid di asrama Gryffindor."

Tangan kanan Zoro bergerak menuju tengkuknya dan mengusap-usapnya sebentar. Ia sering mendengar rumor itu, apalagi setelah ia berkencan dengan Tashigi, banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai pengkhianat klub karena mengencani Zoro.

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu."

"Namun tak ada yang tahu siapa pendiri sebenarnya," Kuina melanjutkan. "Kini klub itu diketuai oleh seorang Ravenclaw."

Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mendesiskan dua suku kata. "Monet."

"Kamu sudah kenal Monet, rupanya?" Senyum simpul terulas di wajah Kuina. "Ya, Monet. Aku pernah gabung di klub itu. Karena gosip yang aneh-aneh beberapa bulan lalu **(2)** , aku dikeluarkan dan diskors oleh klub selama tiga bulan."

Zoro tak menyangka klub main-main seperti itu mempunyai peraturan yang begitu keras.

"Beberapa dari kami mempunyai deduksi mengenai siapa pendiri Klub ini sebenarnya. Dilihat dari tahun masuknya kamu, maka ada kemungkinan bahwa pendiri Klub sudah lulus. Namun bisa juga pendiri Klub ini berbeda satu atau dua tahun darimu—dan yang jelas bukan adik kelas. Klub ini ada sejak kamu masuk."

Zoro mengangguk.

"Asumsi mengenai seorang Gryffindor muncul karena informasi-informasi yang kami ketahui tentang dirimu begitu detil dan tertata rapi sehingga ... yang bisa melakukan hal ini hanyalah orang yang satu asrama denganmu. Sang ketua, Monet, tak pernah mengelak atau pun mengiakan."

... tunggu ....

"Karena kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini ... kamu tahu, kamu yang berkencan dengan Tashigi dan semacamnya, membuat orang-orang di klub mengira pendirinya adalah Tashigi. Ya, masa diskorsku sudah habis. Jangan kaget kalau aku kembali untuk memilih masuk, ya." Kuina tersenyum lebar.

... bukan ....

"Dan orang-orang yang bergabung di klub itu tak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya baik, Zoro." Jeda. "Ada beberapa yang bisa melakukan hal-hal ekstrem untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Divisi Penggerak, tapi aku dengar-dengar sesuatu yang mengerikan akan segera terjadi."

Alis Zoro terangkat. "Divisi Penggerak?"

"Astaga, aku sudah membocorkan banyak hal." Kuina menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih banyak lagi karena aku juga termasuk ke dalam Klub itu. Kalau aku sampai melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku akan kembali dikeluarkan dengan jangka waktu yang lebih lama. Aku memberitahumu karena aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu untuk bercerita kepadaku, dan karena aku juga temanmu. Tapi maaf, sampai sini saja informasi dariku. Pesan dariku: jaga Tashigi baik-baik, kalau tak ingin ia terluka.”

Banyak sekali yang ingin Zoro katakan. Berbagai macam hal berkumpul menjadi satu hal di kepala. Dan bukannya Kuina maupun anggota RLC lainnya salah mengenai asumsi mereka, melainkan karena _orang_ yang menanamkan asumsi itu lebih cerdik dari mereka semua ….

“Terima kasih banyak, Kuina. Aku sangat menghargai apa yang sudah kamu sampaikan.”

Kuina mengangguk. Senyumnya tak pudar.

“Mungkin ini sangat klise dan … aku harap kamu tidak menganggapku munafik, tapi, aku turut bahagia atas apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian.” Kuina tak menyebut nama, namun Zoro tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud.

Ia dan Tashigi.

Tepat ketika Zoro ingin berbalik badan untuk kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor, Kuina kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

“Dan kamu harus fokus dengan OWLmu, Zoro. Sebentar lagi OWLmu akan dilaksanakan. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah dengan segala macam tetek bengek yang orang-orang ekspektasikan darimu, tapi aku yakin kamu bisa memberikan yang terbaik.”

Zoro menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

“ _Yeah_ , itu benar-benar sangat baik darimu, Kuina. Terima kasih lagi. Kuharap kamu juga menjaga kesehatan.”

Kuina melambaikan tangannya. Zoro berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Ada suara desisan. Dengan cepat Kuina mengambil tongkat sihir dan mengarahkannya kepada sekelompok tanaman yang baru saja bersiap untuk menyebarkan gosip.

“Aku sudah bisa mengatur kalian semua sekarang.” Kini tak ada lagi senyum di wajahnya. “Jika satu kali, itu masih bisa kumaafkan. Namun sampai terulang lagi?” Cengkeraman di tongkat sihir mengerat. “Kalian semua tidak tahu apa yang sudah kualami ketika kabar burung itu beredar. Dan konsekuensinya, jauh, jauh lebih tidak mengenakkan daripada yang kukira.”

Sekilas, Kuina melirik pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup oleh jubah.

Jika jubah itu tersingkap, maka akan ada cap samar yang tak akan bisa hilang selama bertahun-tahun. Cap yang dibuat secara sihir dan mantranya diciptakan sendiri oleh sang Ketua, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya seringkali seperti tertusuk.

Cap itu bersimbol musang dicoret dan tulisan TRAITOR—PENGKHIANAT—RLC.

.

Zoro memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Asramanya terlebih dahulu.

Lagipula, mana bisa dia kembali ketika penyakit buta arahnya selalu muncul _tepat_ ketika dia ingin cepat-cepat ke suatu tempat?

Kakinya melangkah sesuai firasat. Ia tak pernah berpikir.

Sampai dia berada di lantai tujuh dan dia memejamkan mata. Ruang Kebutuhan. Dia berada di sini sekarang. Apa yang ia inginkan?

Ia ingin melampiaskan segala hal yang membuat dirinya frustrasi belakangan ini. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak, sebab, siapa yang sangka menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang ia sukai begini sulitnya?

#

“Hei … Zoro, apa kamu tahu, kalau seandainya kamu tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadaku waktu itu, maka aku akan mengatakannya dan aku sudah bersiap untuk sakit hati?”

Hari itu adalah pertengahan Januari ketika cinta mereka masih bermekaran dan terasa begitu sempurna; segalanya seperti tidak penting dibandingkan dengan hubungan mereka, _atau_ , itulah yang diperkirakan olehnya.

“Aku … tahu. Sepertinya aku tahu,” Zoro menjawab kemudian. Tangannya berada di jalinan tangan Tashigi, sesekali ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengelus permukaan telapak tangan sang gadis. “Aku sudah sering mendengar protes yang dikeluarkan diam-diam di punggungku. Yah, tidak sebenarnya _mendengar_ , sih, melainkan _tahu sekilas_ saja.”

Tashigi tertawa geli. “Kamu memang benar-benar polos soal hal ini, tahu?”

Seperti biasa, Zoro hanya mengelus bagian belakang tengkuk. “Mengapa setiap orang mengatakan hal itu?”

“Itu memang kenyataannya!” jerit protes meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Sebelum Tashigi bisa mengatakan apa pun, Zoro maju dan mengecupnya; menghentikan percakapan dan debat kecil yang terjadi beberapa sekon yang lalu.

Pada akhirnya mereka berhenti. Tashigi mengerjap. Hidung Zoro berjarak tak sampai satu inci dari hidungnya. Zoro berkata dengan pelan, “ _kenapa_ kita harus membahas soal masa lalu? Setidaknya, kamu dan aku sudah melewati itu semua, dan kurasa tentang siapa yang mengatakan _hal itu_ duluan atau _apakah kamu akan sakit hati atau tidak_ bukanlah persoalan yang penting.”

Tashigi mendorong kacamatanya dengan jari untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Tentu, bagi Zoro itu bukanlah masalah atau pun persoalan. Bagi Tashigi, _itu_ adalah persoalan besar. Sangat besar.

Pada akhirnya ia pun hanya mengangguk.

“Aku tahu. Kamu tak perlu mengucapkannya,” kata Tashigi. “Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat, sangat, menyayangimu.”

Zoro memberikan seulas senyum.

Namun pada saat itu, ia memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Tashigi.

.

Ruang Kebutuhan terbuka dan Zoro membuka matanya, menggerakkan tungkai kaki dengan mantap ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan yang ia minta sudah begitu sempurna: berbagai macam patung besi dan alat-alat untuk bertarung, serta ruangan yang luas.

“Hanya karena kekasihmu adalah seorang Prefek, Roronoa, tak membuatmu bebas berkeliaran di malam hari. Dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor.”

Zoro tersentak. Tangannya bergerak cepat menuju tongkat sihir. Suara itu menyambanginya seperti suara kaset putus, sebab ketika suara tersebut terdengar, bayangannya berputar ke memori masa lalu yang tak mengenakkan seperti video zaman dulu yang dimainkan.

Tashigi memang Prefek Gryffindor untuk perempuan, sementara prefek Gryffindor yang satu lagi adalah Sanji. Zoro bahkan sempat lupa bahwa Tashigi adalah prefek, yang membuat dirinya tak menyangka Mihawk akan menjebaknya dengan kata-kata itu.

“Aku tidak berkeliaran di malam hari karena _dia_ adalah seorang Prefek—hal itu tak terlalu berpengaruh padaku.”

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Mihawk berada di sana, dengan kedua mata yang memicing tajam dan ekspresi angkuh yang sulit untuk dikalahkan. Diam-diam Zoro benci rasa inferioritas yang muncul bersamaan dengan sosok ini.

“Jadi apa yang membuatmu berkeliaran di malam hari? Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melakukan seks?”

Zoro menatap Mihawk dengan intens.

Ia tahu penyebab mengapa Mihawk bisa mengatakan hal itu. Itu semua karena Shanks yang melihat hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat di Ruang Gryffindor **(3)** ….

Dibandingkan melawan Mihawk, Zoro lebih tertarik untuk membalasnya balik penuh perlawanan. “Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, _Profesor_.”

Mihawk melucuti tongkat sihir Zoro sebelum Zoro sempat bertindak.

“Apa hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiranmu?” Mihawk menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Zoro, yang berbeda beberapa senti tingginya dengan ia sendiri. “ _Seks_?”

“Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu.” Suara Zoro semakin rendah, desisannya kentara. “Dan hanya karena seorang Profesor boleh berkeliaran di malam hari, bukan berarti Profesor itu bisa mempermainkan muridnya seperti ini.”

Pegangan di dagunya terlepas. Mihawk mengeluarkan dengusan tertahan. Mirip tawa, kalau bisa Zoro simpulkan dari ekspresinya dan matanya yang berkilat meremehkan.

“Mempermainkan? Roronoa, begitu banyak frasa yang bisa digunakan, tapi apa yang dipilih? _Mempermainkan_.”

Untuk satu dan alasan tertentu, Zoro ingin sekali menggunakan kemampuannya yang cukup hebat dalam bermain kendo—ya, _kendo_ —langsung kepada Mihawk. Sayang sekali dia masih memikirkan profil dirinya sendiri yang akan dilihat oleh orang-orang nantinya, _jadi Roronoa Zoro yang menentang Mihawk itu_? Dan juga memikirkan nasib asramanya yang mungkin akan dipotong dua ratus poin jika dia berani menentang.

“Maaf, _profesor_.” Zoro berusaha untuk menatap mata Mihawk tanpa berkedip. “Karena saya sudah melanggar peraturan sudah berkeliaran malam-malam, sebaiknya saya kembali sekarang.”

Ia menunggu selama beberapa sekon. Tak ada respons.

Itu cukup mengherankannya, tapi dia melangkah menjauh untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang terlempar karena mantra Mihawk tadi, kemudian ia mulai membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Ruang Kebutuhan.

“Guru macam apa …,” begitu ia memprotes. Namun toh dia tak mengeluarkan gerutuan lebih lanjut lagi sebab dia sudah pergi dari sana.

.

Zoro kembali ke kamar asramanya dengan pikiran yang tidak tenang.

Hal yang pertama, tentu saja Tashigi. Dengan grup RLC atau apalah yang tidak jelas, dan dengan Tashigi menjadi salah satu anggotanya, apakah ia akan dimusuhi oleh anggota-anggotanya secara serentak? Dan bagaimana dengan gadis gila itu, Monet? Jelas-jelas dia adalah pendiri klub itu sejak pertama kali! Dia memasang mantra di tubuhnya dan selama lima tahun, ia telah membuntuti Zoro sampai semua hal-hal terdalam pun ia mengetahuinya (4). Walaupun mantra tersebut sudah diangkat, tak berarti Zoro bisa tenang sampai di situ. Sang gadis gila pasti punya beribu cara lain untuk mengerjainya, dan Kuina sendiri telah mengatakan untuk menjaga Tashigi dengan hati-hati.

Jadi ia harus membereskan dulu urusan dengan Tashigi, membuatnya kembali ceria, dan menyarankannya untuk tidak sering-sering berurusan dengan RLC. (Ingin sekali ia menyarankan agar Tashigi keluar dari klub itu, tapi kalau itu salah satu bukti bahwa Tashigi menyayanginya, yah, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa—).

Lalu ia harus membereskan urusan dengan Monet dan meminta ia untuk membubarkan klub tersebut. Serius, itu klub yang sangat tidak penting, menyusahkan banyak orang, dan sebaiknya mereka melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dibandingkan mengurusi jadwalnya dan _cara berpacarannya_!

Ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Monet namun ia masih ragu ….

Setelahnya, Zoro menggumam dalam hati, ia akan mengurusi Profesor Mihawk … membayangkan wajah sengit sang Profesor membuatnya geram, namun ia semakin lelah, dan pada akhirnya matanya terpejam, kemudian tertidur dengan polos.

.

“Heh!”

Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan di kasur Zoro. Menggeram, Zoro membuka mata. Silau adalah yang pertama kali ditangkapnya. Ada rambut pirang dan alis keriting yang ada di depannya.

“Apaan, sih?” Zoro menggerutu. “Kenapa kamu pagi-pagi malah marah-marah begitu?” Kemudian Zoro menguap. Dia masih mengantuk. Pukul berapa sekarang? Harusnya dia masih di alam mimpi. Sebentar, apa yang ia mimpikan tadi malam—sepertinya mengenai sosok berambut panjang … bergelombang di bawahnya, dan sosok aura misterius itu ….

“—jadi kita harus memutuskan kapan latihannya.”

“Apa?”

“QUIDDITCH, BEGO!” seru Sanji kesal. Semenjak kejadian ciuman itu (5), sikap Sanji semakin menyebalkan kepadanya. Aura kecanggungan itu masih ada, tapi lebih didominasi oleh sikap sensitif Sanji seperti wanita sedang mengalami datang bulan. “Apa sekrup di otakmu ada yang lepas?”

“Quidditch?” Masih tidak paham, Zoro mengambang-ambang dalam pikirannya. Bukankah pertandingan Quidditch sudah diadakan pada bulan November lalu … oh, sebentar ….

“Kita kan menang waktu itu,” sahut Sanji, sudah lelah membentak-bentak. Zoro sudah agak sadar, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan melihat bahwa di dalam kamar hanya ada dia dan Sanji. Sinar matahari masih memancar ke tempatnya duduk. Sepertinya ini sudah agak siang. Tapi tentu ia belum terlambat untuk kelas pertamanya, bukan? Kelas hari ini mulai pukul sembilan, dan yang ia asumsikan sekarang masih sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Lagipula, hari ini ia hanya ada satu kelas … seharusnya ia bisa bersantai sebentar ….

Melihat Zoro sudah agak sadar, Sanji melanjutkan, karena sepertinya otak Zoro masih tidak mempunyai kapasitas yang cukup untuk memproses kata-katanya. “Karena kita menang waktu itu, kita mengumpulkan skor Quidditch kita sampai tahap final nanti. Jadwal di bulan Maret ini adalah kita melawan Hufflepuff.”

Roronoa Zoro tak begitu mengerti mengenai poin, yang ditangkap di telinganya hanyalah bertanding lagi. Rasa bergairah itu timbul lagi. Namun, sebentar, sepertinya ada yang janggal.

Sanji, lagi-lagi melihat ekspresi Zoro dan sepertinya menangkap hal itu di matanya. Ia mendengus. “Ternyata kamu bisa memikirkan OWL juga?”

Ya, tahun ini tahun kelima mereka, dan nanti di akhir tahun ajaran, mereka akan mengerjakan ujian OWL untuk naik ke kelas enam. Ujian ini sangat penting sehingga semua Profesor mewanti-wanti soal itu dan berharap bahwa semuanya dapat mengerjakan ujian tulis dan ujian praktik dengan baik.

“Masih berhubungan hal itu, maka Kapten tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa kita harus memilih waktu yang tepat untuk latihan dan tidak bertabrakan dengan jadwal belajar untuk OWL.”

Kapten. Mengapa Sanji memilih frasa Kapten? Tashigi adalah teman seangkatannya dan juga rekan Prefeknya, namun mengapa dia tak mau menyebut nama?

Semenjak kejadian itu, semenjak Truth or Dare yang diadakan setelah pesta kemenangan Quiddith dan hari ulang tahunnya, maka semuanya memang sudah berubah.

“Ya sudah.” Zoro mengangkat bahunya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Berarti hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah: menemui Tashigi. Tidak melenceng sama sekali dari rencana awalnya. Sanji memutar bola mata, kesal, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia tetap diam ketika Zoro melewatinya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Ketika Zoro keluar, tim Quidditch Gryffindor sudah berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi, dan Tashigi berada di tengah, seperti serius sedang memimpin _briefing_. Pandangan mata Tashigi menyapu sekeliling sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan mata Zoro. Ucapannya langsung terhenti, dan semua anggota menatap Zoro.

“Apa?” Zoro bertanya heran. Apa yang salah? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya?

“Lama sekali!” gerutu Bonney tanpa basa-basi. “Kamu kira kita semua akan menunggumu sampai keluar? Cepat ke sini sehingga pembahasan kita selesai.”

“Ehem—“ Tashigi berdeham, membetulkan letak kacamata yang sudah benar, kemudian segera melanjutkan, “—jadi, kulanjutkan yang tadi, ya. Karena beberapa anggota Quidditch akan mengikuti OWL tahun ini, maka kita harus segera menentukan jadwal latihan agar tidak berbenturan dengan jadwal belajar kita untuk OWL.”

“Apa susahnya?” tanya Zoro santai. “Ujian masih lama, lebih baik kita focus ke Quidditch saja.”

Mayoritas berseru setuju. Tashigi dan Sanji geleng-geleng kepala. Sebagai prefek Gryffindor, mereka dipilih selain karena moral dan sikap yang bagus, juga karena nilai mereka yang lumayan dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatan mereka. Jelas, mereka juga mementingkan nilai ujian mereka yang akan memengaruhi masa depan.

Setelah membuat kesepakatan bahwa latihan Quidditch dimulai besok dan disesuaikan juga jamnya (tak boleh terlalu malam dan tak boleh terlalu lama), _briefing_ pagi tersebut bubar dengan tenang. Zoro menatap Tashigi setelah yang lain sudah pergi ke tempat yang lain.

“Kamu kenapa?” tanya Zoro akhirnya, menggenggam tangan Tashigi yang terasa mungil di genggaman. Tashigi tersenyum.

“Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sepertinya agak gugup karena hal yang penting akan segera dimulai di saat yang bersamaan, dan, yah, sepertinya persiapanku kurang—“

“Aku ingin menanyakan hal lain.”

Kedua mata Tashigi membulat sedikit. Ia terlihat sedikit gelisah.

“Ayo kita ke Aula Makan. Aku belum sarapan.”

“Baiklah.”

.

Sesampainya di Aula Makan, Zoro melihat masih cukup banyak anak-anak yang menikmati sarapan mereka. Berarti ia tak terlalu siang. Ia segera mengenggam tangan Tashigi, lembut, dan mengajaknya ke tempat paling ujung di meja Gryffindor, dimana tempat tersebut paling sepi dan sudah tidak ada siswa-siswi lagi. Ambil kesempatan sedikit, Zoro melirik ke meja guru, dan tak melihat adanya sosok Mihawk di sana.

Zoro segera melahap daging asap yang ada di piringnya.

“Ada apa, Zoro?”

“Sebentar,” ujar Zoro, makan dengan lahap selama tiga suap lagi, meneguk air putihnya yang segera menyegarkan tubuhnya, kemudian makan dua suap lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Tashigi melihat tingkahnya tersenyum sedikit. Pagi-pagi dan Zoro sudah makan selahap itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik lagi, akhirnya Zoro mulai angkat bicara. “Soal RLC.”

Deg.

Tashigi tak pernah membahas klub itu dengan Zoro secara eksplisit. Ya, meskipun Zoro tidak pernah diberitahu, pastilah Zoro heran karena ada beberapa penggemarnya yang sering mengintili di belakang dan mengetahui semua jadwal-jadwalnya. Itu karena klub itu.  Dan ia adalah salah satu anggotanya, sampai sekarang ia menjadi kekasih Zoro.

“Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu namanya?”

“Itu tidak penting,” sahut Zoro. “Hal yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, apakah anggota dari klub itu menerormu?”

Tashigi menggeleng dengan cepat. “Tidak.” Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih ke meja, kedua tangannya tidak bisa diam di atas paha.

“Kamu berbohong, Tashigi.” Kali ini Zoro berbicara dengan serius. Ia berhenti makan, dan menatap Tashigi sungguh-sungguh. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pipi kanan dan kiri Tashigi. Pipi Tashigi memanas. Ia benci kalau harus berbohong pada Zoro, namun, ia tak ingin membuatnya khawatir—

“Jawab,” tegas Zoro.

“Aku—“

“Aku sayang kamu, Tashigi,” menelan ludah, Zoro melanjutkan, “dan aku tidak mau kamu terluka karena aku.”

Tashigi mengerjap. Perkataan itu jarang sekali keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, dan ketika itu muncul, ia tentu tidak bermain-main. “Aku tidak pernah terluka karena kamu!”

“Tertekan?”

Tertekan, ya. Secara publik dan secara khusus, anggota-anggota RLC seringkali mengirimnya teror-teror kecil setelah Zoro mengumumkan bahwa ia mengencani Tashigi. Entah bangkai tikus yang tiba-tiba ada di selimutnya ketika ia tidur, atau darah bangkai ayam yang ada di buku-buku pelajarannya. Hal itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur setiap malam sehingga menjadi kurang istirahat dan kurang fokus. Ia tak menyangka, ‘kemenangan’ kecilnya atas Nico Robin … itu tidak berpengaruh ….

“Kamu tertekan karena aku, Tashigi?”

“Bukan karena kamu.”

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara denting garpu dan pisau yang semakin menyepi ketika anak-anak selesai sarapan.

“Apakah klub itu sangat berharga untukmu?” tanya Zoro serius.

Tashigi memikirkan hal itu matang-matang. Apakah klub itu sangat berharga? Ya, tentu. Klub itu yang mendekatkan dirinya dengan Zoro walaupun secara tidak langsung. Ketika dulu ia hanya bisa mendamba Zoro dari jauh, klub itu memberikan informasi yang banyak mengenai Zoro, dan hal-hal lain yang ia tak tahu mengenai lelaki tersebut. Lelaki yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya jatuh hati.

Lewat klub itu, dia bisa mendapatkan kenalan. Sedikit teman. Memberikannya pandangan lain. Dan juga, dengan klub itu, dia merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan Zoro. Namun kini ….

“Ya,” jawab Tashigi singkat, masih menunduk, tak berani menatap Zoro. Tangan Zoro perlahan mundur dari wajahnya.

“Apakah mereka merugikanmu sekarang?”

“Zoro.” Tashigi kini menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. “Aku ingin kamu berhenti membahas itu.”

“Mereka menyakitimu.”

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru jika aku ketakutan, aku akan terlihat lemah di mata mereka.”

“Kamu sudah terlihat ketakutan!” ungkap Zoro, sedikit lebih keras dari yang ia mau, dan untung saja di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk mendengar percakapan privasi mereka.

Zoro menunggu respons Tashigi, namun tidak ada lagi yang dapat dikeluarkan dari bibirnya. Zoro menyantap suapan terakhirnya dan mendorong piring kosong itu ke samping.

“Karena kamu ketakutan, kamu mulai menjauhi aku, kamu sadar, tidak?”

“Aku tidak menjauhimu.”

Tentu itu kebohongan yang sekian yang ia lontarkan pada Zoro hari ini. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya, lagi dan lagi, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia menyayangi Zoro dan tak mau melepaskannya, dan ia juga tak mau terlihat menyerah di hadapan anggota klub yang lain. Dia bukan gadis lemah yang harus membutuhkan perlindungan kekasihnya setiap saat.

“Aku hanya ingin kamu jujur.”

Memang, ini hubungan percintaan (resmi) pertama yang dijalani oleh Zoro. Namun ia tahu bahwa jika menjalani hubungan, hal yang penting adalah komitmen dan kejujuran. Hal itu ia butuhkan dari Tashigi agar ia bisa mengetahui masalahnya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana ia bisa menuntaskan misi pertamanya: membuat Tashigi kembali ceria?

Tashigi menunduk dalam-dalam.

“Maaf.”

“Kenapa kamu minta maaf?” tanya Zoro heran.

“Aku … hanya tidak ingin kamu khawatir.”

“Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, dan jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa, justru aku lebih khawatir.”

BRAK!

Terkejut, Zoro dan Tashigi segera menoleh ke sebelah, menemukan sosok Jewelry Bonney dengan perangai khasnya yang sudah berada di Aula Makan. “Apa liat-liat?” tanyanya galak. “Aku mau makan lagi. Salah?”

“Tidak,” jawab sepasang kekasih itu bersamaan.

Kehadiran Jewelry Bonney membuat mereka lupa sesaat dengan konversasi yang terjadi di antara mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Zoro bangkit berdiri, diikuti dengan Tashigi yang melangkah pelan-pelan mengikuti Zoro.

Jewelry Bonney melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan terus memakan dengan lahap porsi barunya. Memang seharusnya tak boleh sarapan dua kali, namun selama tidak ada yang tahu, tidak masalah—dan hal itu sudah sering dilakukannya (dan Luffy).

.

“Yohohoho! Untuk mempersiapkan ujian OWL kalian, hari ini saya akan membantu menjelaskan sedikit mengenai Mantra Penggembira(6)!”

Profesor Brook merupakan guru Mantra mereka sekaligus Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw. Perawakannya sangat jangkuk, rambutnya keriting afro berwarna hitam, dan meskipun sudah berkeriput dan usianya tampak jelas dari wajahnya, ia selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Anak-anak suka kepadanya, apalagi dia juga suka bermain musik dan sebagai pemimpin orkes di Paduan Suara Hogwarts.

Roronoa Zoro sedikit berkonsentrasi ketika Profesor Brook mengatakan Mantra Penggembira. Memang, Mantra ini sudah pernah diajarkan di tahun ketiga, namun Profesor Brook ingin mengulas kembali agar anak muridnya kembali memahami mengenai mantra ini. Zoro bukanlah orang yang gila nilai, namun jika beradu dengan masa depan, ia tentu harus mulai fokus dan menjadikan belajar sebagai prioritas utamanya saat ini.

“Seperti namanya, mantra ini bertujuan untuk membuat yang orang lain terlalu gembira sampai-sampai ia tertawa tidak berhenti-henti, yohohoho!” Brook tertawa, tongkat sihirnya dilambai-lambaikan singkat. “Mantra ini cukup mudah, hanya cukup berkonsentrasi saja. Kalian harus ingat mantranya, ayunannya, kemudian sasaran yang tepat, dan tentu kalian harus memahami fungsi mantra ini baik-baik. Ayo kita ucapkan mantranya bersama-sama!”

Kelas Gryffindor hari ini bergabung dengan kelas Hufflepuff. Tidak ada keributan yang terjadi, karena selain tidak ada gadis aneh-aneh yang ia tahu dari Hufflepuff (ia hanya kenal Kuina, dan Kuina adalah kakak kelas yang baik dan lembut), ia juga tahu bahwa Gryffindor tidak memiliki masalah khusus dengan Hufflepuff. Ya, mereka memang akan bertanding Quidditch bulan ini, namun itu bukan berarti mereka harus bersitegang satu sama lain.

Zoro melirik ke sebelahnya. Tashigi terlihat sekali berusaha untuk fokus dengan hal ini. Zoro memakluminya—Tashigi adalah salah satu siswi yang cerdas (untuk ukuran Gryffindor, karena hal itu masih akan berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan siswi asrama Ravenclaw, sebentar … dia mengingat seseorang … Zoro segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat).

“Sekarang cari rekan!” Brook berseru. “Lalu mulai meluncurkan Mantra Penggembira. Siapa yang tertawa paling keras, ia dan rekannya akan mendapatkan poin dariku. Dimulai sekarang.”

Zoro tak segan langsung memilih Tashigi. Hal ini mengingatkannya akan misi yang ingin ia mulai dari kemarin malam, untuk membuat Tashigi kembali ceria.

“Tashigi?” panggil Zoro.

“Ya?” Tashigi menoleh, agak terkejut karena ia sedang mencatat. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa pun, Zoro segera melafalkan mantra yang diajarkan Profesor Brook, dengan setekad yang ia bisa agar berhasil diterapkan pada Tashigi.

Terdengar tawa yang sangat keras dari seorang perempuan. Profesor Brook segera menoleh. Tashigi tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak kuat, sampai-sampai ia terduduk kemudian tertawa sampai menangis lagi.

Zoro garuk-garuk kepala.

Tak sampai di situ, terdengar suara tawa yang sangat kencang dari Usopp. Luffy ikut tertawa karena mantra yang dihasilkannya. Usopp tertawa sampai terbungkuk dan jatuh terduduk di lantai, memegangi perutnya, terasa geli karena mantra yang diluncurkan Luffy.

Tashigi sampai sekarang bahkan belum berhenti tertawa.

“Yohohoho!” Brook terlihat senang karena antusias para muridnya. “Hebat sekali, murid-murid semuanya! Saya akan memberikan sepuluh poin untuk masing-masing anak, Roronoa Zoro, Tashigi, Monkey D Luffy, dan Usopp!”

Dan jadilah asrama Gryffindor mendapatkan nilai empat puluh poin dari Profesor Brook.

Setelah membahas Mantra Penggembira, mereka membahas Mantra Penerbang, yakni Wingardium Leviosa, yang mereka pelajari pertama kali di kelas pertama Hogwarts.

Setelah kelas selesai, mereka keluar dengan hati yang senang karena pelajaran Mantra dengan Profesor Brook tidak pernah membosankan. Roronoa Zoro keluar dari ruangan. Tashigi memanggilnya sambil berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul langkahnya.

“Zoro, Zoro!”

Zoro merasa pikirannya mengawang-awang sampai ia lupa bahwa Tashigi masih di dalam kelas. Ia tersentak ketika Tashigi memanggilnya.

“Zoro.” Tashigi tersenyum lebar ketika Zoro berhenti. “Terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu, kamu berniat menghibur. Aku jadi bisa tertawa lagi hari ini. Mantra itu benar-benar hebat.”

“Tapi aku tidak mau secara instan. Aku ingin kamu seperti dulu lagi.”

Terdiam sesaat, Tashigi mengangguk. “Aku mengerti.”

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor. Di lorong tidak terlalu ramai, karena murid-murid berada di kelas mereka masing-masing. Ketika berada di lorong yang sepi, Zoro menghentikan Tashigi.

Tashigi menoleh, agak bingung.

Zoro menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Tashigi, sedikit menunduk, kemudian menciumnya. Tashigi merasa pipinya menghangat. Ia memeluk Zoro di lehernya dan berjinjit sedikit, membalas ciuman Zoro. Ia tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ia seperti pertama kali berpacaran dengan Zoro. Sekarang mereka sudah kurang lebih empat bulan menjalani hubungan, dan yang terasa salah hanyalah anggota klub RLC itu. Lainnya, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Setelah berciuman agak lama, kedua mata Zoro membuka dan mundur sedikit. Saat itulah ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang berada di mimpinya semalam.

Nico Robin.

—dan mengapa juga Zoro harus memimpikan Nico Robin, ia masih tidak mengerti.

Nico Robin menoleh, melihat Zoro yang sedang menatap ke arahnya, posisinya sedang merangkul Tashigi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berlalu dengan cepat.

“Zoro?” tanya Tashigi, heran dengan perilaku Zoro yang berubah tiba-tiba. Kekasihnya terdiam dan menatap ke arah lain dengan intens. Gadis berkacamata itu pun akhirnya ikut-ikutan menoleh, dan hanya melihat sekelebat jubah bergaris biru khas Ravenclaw yang berbelok ke koridor lain.

Hatinya sedikit teriris.

Itu pasti Nico Robin, dan lagi-lagi Zoro tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakak kelas mereka yang satu itu. Nico Robin, gadis dari Ravenclaw, cerdas, cantik, berkharisma, beraura misterius …. Bahkan sampai saat ini ….

Tashigi tahu walaupun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Ia tahu bahwa seringkali Zoro berpapasan dengan Nico Robin. Mereka tak pernah menyapa satu sama lain, tapi tatapan mata menyiratkan hal itu. Perasaan yang pernah ada, yang mungkin masih tersisa, masa lalu yang belum selesai (7). Merasakan hal itu di benaknya, Tashigi tak yakin bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menang dari Nico Robin.

Tashigi melepaskan pelukannya dari Zoro dan mundur perlahan. Seketika ia ingin Mantra Penggembira itu lagi. Ia ingin tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Ia ingin Zoro menciumnya seperti tadi. Ia ingin Zoro dan ia kembali berbahagia, sama seperti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta. Ia merasakannya setiap saat, jatuh cinta dengan Roronoa Zoro, dengan wajahnya, dengan kepribadiannya, meskipun dengan ketidakpekaannya, Tashigi tetap jatuh cinta. Dan ia tak yakin Roronoa Zoro merasakan hal yang sama sebesar pria itu (pernah) mencintai Nico Robin.

“Tashigi?”

“Aku sejujurnya tidak pernah mau membahas ini,” ujar Tashigi pahit. Ia menatap wajah Zoro dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Zoro merasa Tashigi akan mengungkapkan mengenai klub RLC itu dan akhirnya menjadi lebih terbuka kepadanya. Namun, ia salah.

“Nico Robin.”

Zoro memicingkan matanya.

“Kenapa kamu menyebut nama itu?”

“Aku menyebutkan nama itu karena barusan dia lewat, dan kamu langsung fokus kepadanya dan mengabaikanku untuk beberapa saat.”

Hal itu benar.

Zoro diam.

“Kenapa?” tanya Tashigi, pelan, nyaris berbisik. “Apa kamu masih ada perasaan?”

“Aku tidak—“

“Ini tidak hanya sekali dua kali,” lanjutnya, kini memainkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jubah. “Aku berusaha menahannya, mungkin aku kira kamu akan melupakannya seiring waktu. Namun ini sudah empat bulan, dan kebersamaanmu denganku sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kebersamaanmu dengan Nico Robin selama satu bulan.”

Zoro tak bisa menyangkal. Tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu.

“Jawab aku, Zoro.” Tashigi berada di ambang kesedihannya. Ia ingin menangis. Hatinya sesak. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia dibuat bahagia, dan kini dengan cepat kenyataan menghempasnya ke permukaan. “Kenapa kamu tidak mau menjawab aku?”

Zoro benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab karena ia berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang benar namun juga tidak berbohong pada Tashigi.

Apa perasaannya dengan Nico Robin masih ada, setelah beberapa bulan berpisah dan tidak saling bicara lagi? Gadis itu masih sering hadir di mimpinya, frekuensinya tidak sebesar Tashigi. (Ia kira, hal itu karena Tashigi selalu berada di sisinya). Namun apakah itu berarti yang lain? Dan kini, setelah Tashigi mempertanyakannya, Zoro ikut mempertanyakannya juga … apa arti hubungannya dengan Tashigi, kalau hatinya juga terikat dengan yang lain?

Tapi ia yakin bahwa ia (sebenarnya) berusaha melupakan Nico Robin.

Setitik air mata jatuh di jubah Zoro. Itu air mata Tashigi yang menetes pelan.

“Tashigi.”

Tashigi menggeleng. “Kenapa kamu tidak bisa menjawab?”

“Aku menyayangi kamu. Aku tidak bohong.”

“Ya, tapi rasa sayangmu kepada Nico Robin lebih besar!”

Dengan kalimat itu, Tashigi pergi berlari meninggalkan Zoro. Zoro terpaku di tempatnya, seperti tidak bisa bergerak, dan hanya bisa melihat siluet jubah Tashigi terakhir kali di koridor itu.

.

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, Zoro melangkahkan kaki ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Terakhir kali ia berada di sini, ia bertemu dengan Mihawk yang menyebalkan dan terus menyindirnya. Ia memikirkan keinginannya selama tiga kali bolak balik di depan ruangan, sebelum akhirnya Ruang itu terbuka untuknya.

Ia butuh berlatih. Ini untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membantunya untuk berpikir. Untuk menyaingi kekuatan Profesornya itu. Untuk mempertajam _skill_ nya. Untuk menambah wawasannya, dan lagipula, sekaligus menyicil untuk belajar OWL Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam—

Namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri. Sudah ada orang di ruangan itu, dan itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di ruangan ini.

“Saya kira tugas Profesor adalah mengajar di kelas,” ujar Zoro, melihat sosok Mihawk yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan bertarung melawan patung-patung yang ia buat bergerak untuk melawannya. Keringat menetes dari peluh dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sedemikian rupa dan atletis.

Perlu Zoro akui bahwa Profesor Mihawk masih sangat muda, hanya selisih sepuluh tahun dengannya, 26 tahun. Di usianya yang pertengahan dua puluhan, Mihawk melatih tubuhnya dengan baik, dan belum lagi ia terlahir dengan wajah yang tampan. Kemampuan bertarung yang ia punya sangat mengagumkan, dan meskipun ia tak pernah memamerkannya di dalam kelas, rumor beredar dengan cepat di Hogwarts bahwa Profesor Mihawk mempunyai _skill_ bertarung dan bertahan yang sangat luar biasa.

Mihawk menggunakan mantra terakhirnya untuk melucuti senjata patung tersebut, dan patung tersebut berhenti bergerak, seolah-olah mati. Matanya yang tajam menoleh ke belakang, melihat Roronoa Zoro sedang berada di sana, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, terlihat angkuh.

“Kamu kira hanya kamu yang bisa menggunakan ruangan ini untuk berlatih, Roronoa?”

Selama lima tahun Roronoa Zoro berusaha dan latihan terus menerus untuk menambah kemampuannya sehingga menimbulkan luka-luka gores yang banyak di tubuhnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia menemui Mihawk di dalam ruangan. Mungkin semenjak kemarin Mihawk menemukannya di Ruang Kebutuhan, kebetulan itu muncul lagi, kembali mempertemukan mereka di situasi yang panas dan saling balas-balasan.

Zoro tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia memperhatikan Mihawk yang membereskan peralatannya, merapikan letak-letak patungnya seperti semula. Zoro berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan fakta Mihawk masih bertelanjang dada, keringat masih menetes, dan sepertinya Mihawk juga tidak mau cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan dilihat dari perilakunya yang santai karena keberadaan Zoro.

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menuju Mihawk.

Mihawk melihatnya, mengangkat alisnya keheranan. “Apakah kamu sekarang sudah berani mendekatiku?” tanyanya datar. “Setiap kali saya mendekatimu, kamu hanya akan membuat seribu alasan untuk menghindar dan pergi terlebih dahulu.”

“Saya juga ingin berlatih,” sahut Zoro acuh tak acuh.

“Hmph!” Mihawk tersenyum sinis.

“… tapi kalau Profesor sudah selesai,” lanjut Zoro berusaha sopan. Tentu saja ia masih memikirkan poin asramanya. Baru saja ia dan teman-temannya mendapatkan empat puluh poin, tak mungkin ia menghabiskannya karena Mihawk. Di dalam hatinya berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin berlatih tanpa ada Mihawk dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu mengikuti pergerakannya dengan detail, selalu menemukan celah untuk dikomentari, dan mendapatkan kritikan pedas darinya ketika ia berlatih.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau ada saya?” tanya Mihawk. “Saya tidak mengganggumu.”

Presensi Mihawk yang berada dalam satu ruangannya menjadi salah satu poin mengapa Zoro terganggu. Hal itu masih tidak dimengerti olehnya. Dari ia kelas satu, Profesor Mihawk dengannya selalu saling menantang satu sama lain baik dengan tatapan maupun saling melontarkan komentar pedas. Namun lagi-lagi terperangkap di satu ruangannya dengan Mihawk membuat perasaannya tercampur aduk.

Zoro tidak menjawab hal itu, membuat Mihawk mendekatinya perlahan. Jarak mereka dipersempit. Sampai akhirnya Zoro bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah Mihawk dan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Zoro berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya. Namun Mihawk tidak mau begitu. Dia ingin Zoro melihatnya. Maka menggunakan satu tangannya, ia mengangkat dagu Zoro agar mata itu bertemu dengan mata elangnya.

“… apa?” tanya Zoro. “Kalau Anda tidak menggunakan tempat ini untuk berlatih, Profesor, maka sepertinya saya boleh mulai berlatih.”

“Moodmu sepertinya tidak bagus,” bisik Mihawk, kedua matanya masih memicing tajam ke arah pemuda berambut hijau. “Apa kamu sedang bertengar dengan kekasihmu, hm?”

“… itu bukan urusan Anda sama sekali.”

“Itu jawaban yang kamu berikan untuk gurumu?”

Zoro mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Kalau ia tidak sesabar itu, mantra sudah melayang dari tongkat sihirnya yang berada di jubahnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa kemampuannya masih di bawah Mihawk. Suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut semakin panas, dan Mihawk tidak sekali pun mengendurkan pegangannya pada wajah Zoro.

“Lepaskan,” ujar Zoro.

“Coba.”

Zoro menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencengkeram tangan Mihawk dan dengan tenaganya ia berusaha menggeser tangan Mihawk. Tangan Mihawk yang putih dan kuat tidak tergeser satu inci pun dari posisinya semula. Perlahan, Mihawk menyeringai.

“Dan kamu ingin mengalahkan saya dalam bertarung?”

Zoro kini menggunakan dua tangannya. Posisi Mihawk bergeser sedikit saja, dan Mihawk segera menggunakan satu tangannya yang lagi untuk menepis tangan Zoro.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mihawk melonggarkan pegangannya. Telunjuknya kini berada di dada Zoro, turun ke bawah. Ke perut Zoro yang juga terbentuk sudah bagus sedari kecil. Telunjuk Mihawk bermain-main di sana.

Zoro tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mihawk.

Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang Mihawk coba lakukan ketika pria yang jauh lebih dewasa daripadanya itu kembali mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya deru napas masing-masing dapat terdengar. Satu tangan Mihawk mulai mengarah ke ikat pinggang Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, namun yang lebih anehnya lagi, ia tidak mau menyangkal dan mengelak apa yang saat ini Mihawk lakukan padanya.

Mihawk membuka ikat pinggang Zoro. Zoro merasa napasnya yang sedikit terengah dengan sentuhan Mihawk di perutnya menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi. Wajah Mihawk mendekat, kemudian ia menunduk dan wajahnya berada di ceruk leher Zoro. Ia berbisik, “Roronoa.”

Tak ada jawaban dari Zoro. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Sentuhan kulit dari Mihawk membuatnya mungkin akan sedikit gila satu tingkat lagi. Kejadian-kejadian yang harus ia pikirkan sudah sangat banyak, tekanan-tekanan dari Quidditch dan OWL … dan kemudian Mihawk yang melakukan hal ini kepadanya ….

Ikat pinggang itu berhasil terlepas dan Mihawk menaruh ikat pinggang itu di sebelahnya. Masih dengan wajahnya yang tak melihat Zoro, tangannya mulai membuka celana Zoro perlahan. Mihawk menciumi leher Zoro dan menggigitnya perlahan. Zoro memejamkan matanya. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia ekspektasikan ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan Mihawk di sana. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti. Otaknya memang bodoh, tapi tentu saja perilaku Mihawk yang janggal membuatnya semakin tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mihawk dengan lembut menurunkan celana Zoro dan mengelus tonjolan yang berada di celana dalamnya. Zoro mengerang, nyaris tak terdengar, kemudian tangannya bergerak dan menggores punggung Mihawk.

Pria yang lebih matang darinya itu pun tak segan menurunkan celana dalam Zoro. Ia memegang milik Zoro yang sudah sedikit tegang karena sentuhan dan ciuman yang ia berikan sedaritadi. Zoro tersentak, namun tak berusaha mundur. Cakaran Zoro di punggung Mihawk semakin mengerat. “Profesor—“

Mihawk tak menjawabnya, namun kini wajahnya beralih dari leher Zoro. Ia menatap ekspresi Zoro. Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur napasnya dan tidak ingin melihat ke arah Mihawk. Mihawk mendekati wajahnya, mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Zoro terkejut selama beberapa saat. Wajah dan tubuhnya semakin panas dan ia merasa bergairah walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mengapa ia bisa bergairah … dengan keberadaan dan sentuhan Mihawk?

Dan bahkan tangan Mihawk sudah bergerak di bawah sana untuk mulai memainkan milik Zoro … Mengelusnya, mulai mengocoknya perlahan …. Zoro mendesis, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak ada yang pernah melakukan ini kepadanya, bahkan Tashigi sekali pun. Hubungan seksnya yang pertama memang dengan Tashigi, dan mereka melakukannya pun hanya sekali, di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, dan itu pun terpergok oleh Profesor Shanks yang membuat mereka berpikir beribu kali untuk melakukannya lagi di area Hogwarts.

Napas Zoro menderu. Mihawk berbisik lagi, “Saya asumsikan kalau kamu sudah pernah melakukannya, Roronoa?”

Zoro menggeleng.

“Profesor Shanks memberikan detail yang ia lihat saat di Ruang Rekreasi ketika libur Natal,” Mihawk melanjutkan, frekuensi tangannya lebih cepat di bawah sana, dan Zoro mengerang lagi dengan suaranya yang serak. Tak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. “Apakah kamu hanya ingin melakukannya dengan perempuan?”

“Ti—dak—“

Mihawk membiarkan pemuda itu merasa lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, kemudian mengejang, melemas, dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya di tangan Mihawk, memenuhi tangannya, kemudian menetes ke lantai. Zoro memberikan cakaran terakhirnya yang membekas di punggung Mihawk sebelum akhirnya berusaha untuk mundur dari pelukan Mihawk. Mihawk tidak membiarkan Zoro pergi. Ia menatap mata Zoro yang kini wajahnya memerah sepenuhnya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

“Roronoa,” ujarnya sekali lagi. Zoro hanya menggeleng. “Apa kamu hanya menikmatinya dengan seorang perempuan?”

“Bukankah Anda … seorang Profesor yang pintar?” tanya Zoro, berusaha berkelit dari pertanyaannya. “Harusnya saya tidak perlu menjawab dilihat dari kejadian yang tadi.”

Mihawk tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali.

“Saya hanya ingin melihat kamu menikmatinya,” sahut Mihawk. “Tidak perlu merasa terbebani. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi.”

“Apa maksud Anda?”

Mihawk kini berjalan mundur, meninggalkan Zoro yang setengah telanjang. Dengan cepat Zoro memakai kembali celana dalamnya dan membetulkan letak celananya. Kemudian ia mengambil ikat pinggangnya, memakaikannya kembali di tubuh.

Tidak ada reaksi lain dari Mihawk. Pria itu mengambil tongkat sihirnya, membersihkan ceceran dari Zoro yang tertinggal di lantai, dan ia pun membersihkan dirinya sendiri yang penuh dengan keringat. Setelahnya ia mulai berpakaian kembali layaknya Profesor normal di Hogwarts. Zoro tidak percaya bahwa Mihawk mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

“Profesor Mihawk!”

“Saya bukan profesormu di tempat ini.”

“Tempat ini adalah Hogwarts,” jawab Zoro lantang, “maka Anda adalah Profesor saya, bukan—“

“Bukan apa?” tanya Mihawk. “Pemuas seks?”

“Saya tidak—“

Mihawk memotong perkataannya dengan sekali lambaian tangan. Setelah ia memastikan semuanya bersih, ia segera berbalik badan dan melangkah menjauh.

Zoro membiarkan Profesor Mihawk menjauh sampai akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa sadar Zoro sudah menahan napasnya sedaritadi. Apa yang baru saja Profesor Mihawk lakukan kepadanya?

Mengerjap, ia sadar akan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan pertama kali di sini. Ia tak boleh lengah. Tujuan awalnya tetap sama, ia akan berlatih. Maka, meskipun ia masih kaget akan kejadian yang tadi, ia segera melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan untuk tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan pakaiannya sehingga telanjang dada seperti Mihawk tadi. Ia tidak ingin bajunya terkena keringatnya. Ia pun mulai mengambil tongkat sihirnya, mengingat mantra-mantra, dan mulai menyerang patung-patung tak bersalah itu. Memang ia tak bisa untuk menggerakkan patung itu untuk kembali menyerang kepadanya (ia tak tahu mantranya, dan ia tidak mau bertanya kepada Mihawk—nanti ia akan coba cari sendiri), tapi ia akan tahu bagaimana efek serangannya kepada lawannya.

Selain itu, dia juga berusaha untuk mencari alat pemberat yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai barbel, untuk melatih kekuatan tangan dan ototnya. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk memperkuat ketahanan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melakukan olahraga seperti biasa, _push-up_ , _sit-up_ , dan kardio lainnya, lalu melatih dengan mantra-mantra, melafalkannya dan mempratikkannya. Ia berlatih mantra-mantra untuk bertarung bahkan di level kelas enam dan kelas tujuh.

Ia terus berlatih dan sampai di titik di mana untuk sebentar saja ia melupakan Tashigi, Nico Robin, dan Mihawk di kepalanya.

.

Zoro keluar dari Ruang Kebutuhan ketika hari sudah beranjak malam.

Ia belum mandi. Tubuhnya lengket karena keringat dan ia merasa tidak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian ia teringat lagi akan sentuhan Mihawk yang berada di bagian intimnya. Bagaimana dia bisa diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, dan malah menikmatinya?

Menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, Zoro bergerak menuju Ruang Rekreasi secepatnya untuk mandi. Sepertinya kebanyakan siswa sudah berada di Aula Makan karena lorong sudah sepi. Namun, seperti biasa, di tengah kegentingan, Zoro malah kembali kehilangan arah dan malah tersesat ke mana-mana.

Ketika ia berusaha untuk menaiki tangga yang akan segera bergerak sebentar lagi, ia berpapasan dengan Monet. Kebetulan. Gadis ini adalah sumber bencana. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa pun, Zoro segera menyeret gadis itu untuk naik ke atas dan berbicara di koridor yang lain.

“Ara, Roronoah,” ujar Monet, seperti gadis yang tersipu malu karena bertemu dengan lelaki pujaannya (dalam konteks ini memang benar). Ia tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam balik Zoro. Melihat hal itu, Zoro bergidik dan segera melepaskan tangganya. Tak acuh dengan hal itu, Monet melanjutkan, “sebegitu rindunyakah kamu kepadaku sampai kamu langsung menarikku seperti itu?”

“Aku tidak peduli kamu berbicara apa,” sahut Zoro tanpa basa-basi. “Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu, dan aku ingin kamu menjawab dengan jujur.”

Monet tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya membuat Zoro berpikir bahwa gadis gila ini benar-benar perwujudan iblis yang sesungguhnya. “Aku tidak berjanji,” ia bersenandung. “Tapi aku bersedia mendengar pertanyaanmu untukku, Roronoah.”

“Dan jangan panggil aku Roronoah. Namaku Roronoa. Soal klub itu—klub yang pernah kamu katakan … yang juga sering aku dengar dari orang-orang ….”

Tentu Zoro tidak mau mengatakan sumber informasinya dari siapa. Kalau Monet tahu Kuina adalah sumber informasinya, bisa-bisa gadis itu bisa terkena teror yang lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Meskipun Zoro tidak tahu sampai saat ini apa yang mereka perbuat pada Tashigi, Zoro yakin terornya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diberikan kepada Kuina tempo lalu.

Senyum Monet menghilang. “Ada apa dengan klub itu? Apa Tashigi sudah memberitahumu semuanya?”

“Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Tashigi,” ujar Zoro cepat. “Aku hanya ingin kamu mengaku, kamu ‘kan yang mendirikan klub tidak jelas itu?”

Monet tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Kenapa kamu menuduhku, hm? Apa karena aku terlalu cerdas dan mengetahui semua jadwal-jadwalmu, bisa mengetahui apa yang kamu lakukan pada pukul berapa dan bersama siapa? Lagipula, semua orang percaya bahwa pendirinya adalah anak asrama Gryffindor.”

“Itu pasti bukan anak Gryffindor. Hanya kamu orang yang gila sampai membuntutiku dengan mantra itu.”

Gadis berambut hijau itu tertawa. Namun tawanya dingin, sedingin salju; yang ia asosiasikan dengan Monet. Salju yang dingin dan membekukan, yang membuatnya ngilu dan tidak nyaman. Ia tidak mau lebih lama lagi berbicara dengan Monet kalau ia tidak mempunyai kepentingan khusus dengannya.

“Aku pastikan kamu mengetahui ini dari seseorang?”

“Tidak ada yang memberitahuku satu informasi apa pun,” sahut Zoro, kini semakin geram. “Klub itu informasinya sampai ke telingaku, dan gosip-gosip itu terdengar bahkan di tengah-tengah koridor. Jadi aku minta satu hal padamu: bubarkan klub itu, dan kita tidak akan ada urusan apa-apa lagi.”

“Aku tidak akan membubarkan klub itu, apalagi kalau kamu berkata bahwa setelah itu kita tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi.” Monet mendekat, kedua bola matanya membesar dan berjalan mendekat kepada Zoro. “Klub itu tidak akan mengganggumu, Roronoah.”

“Klub itu menggangguku.”

“Kami tidak pernah mengusikmu.”

“Kalian semua mengetahui jadwal-jadwalku, dan aku sangat tidak suka privasiku terganggu.”

“Anak-anak tahu jadwalmu, tapi tidak pernah sampai membuntutimu, ‘kan?”

“Mengapa kamu sangat keras kepala, sih?”

Monet tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengalahkan efek Mantra Penggembira yang diberikan Zoro kepada Tashigi, maupun Luffy kepada Usopp pada saat kelas tadi siang.  Ia tertawa, namun tawanya mencekam dan begitu dingin. Zoro tidak bahagia dengan suara tawanya yang mencekik. 

“Kamu mengatakan aku keras kepala, padahal kamu tidak tahu bahwa kamu adalah pemuda yang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui.”

Tangan Monet bergerak mengelus pipi Zoro, namun Zoro segera menepisnya dan bergerak mundur.

“Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu,” lanjut Zoro. Walaupun ia masih ragu akan pertanyaannya yang satu ini, namun rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar daripada rasa gengsinya.

“Tanyakan saja.”

“Apa Nico Robin juga termasuk ke dalam klubmu?”

Monet tak kuasa menahan garis bibirnya yang semakin melebar. “Kamu sudah punya pacar, mengencaninya dan memamerkannya kepada semua orang, tapi kamu masih tidak bisa berpindah hati dari Nico Robin? Ck,” decak Monet. “Aku bingung apa yang ia perbuat padamu sehingga kamu begitu tergila-tergila padanya.”

Roronoa Zoro memutar bola matanya, bosan mendengar kalimat-kalimat panjang dari Monet. “Jawab saja.”

Monet melengkungkan bibirnya. “Aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau aku tidak berjanji menjawab semua pertanyaanmu.”

Zoro tidak mungkin menurunkan harga dirinya di depan gadis ini, bukan? Gadis yang gila dan maniak, namun dingin seperti salju, cerdas juga, hanya saja … gadis ini memang aneh ….

Baru saja Zoro menggeleng kepala dan berbalik badan, sudah ingin beranjak pergi, Monet sudah melanjutkan bicara, “tapi karena kamu sangat ingin tahu, yah, aku beritahu saja, Nico Robin tidak pernah bergabung dalam klub itu sejak awal.”

Zoro benar-benar pergi dari situ dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Ruang Rekreasi.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, ia sadari Aula Makan masih sangat ramai. Maka dia belum terlambat untuk mengambil makanannya. (Lagipula, dia mandi hanya sebentar, namun bersih). Matanya memindai meja makan Gryffindor, namun ia tak menemukan Tashigi di sana.

Dan Zoro berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat ke meja guru, meskipun ia sadar ada tatapan yang sangat tajam berasal dari sana.

“Zoroooo!” panggil Luffy dengan mulut penuh. Zoro mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Luffy. Di seberangnya ada Usopp dan Sanji, teman sekamarnya. “Shishishishi. Kamu ke mana saja? Cepat ambil makanannya!”

“Aku tadi ketiduran—“ Zoro berkata, namun ia tidak menyebutkan tempatnya. Lagipula, dia tidak mau untuk membuat orang-orang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ia setiap sore pergi ke ruang latihan.

Sanji menatapnya tajam. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sanji pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada yang lain.

“Zoro, tumben tidak bersama Tashigi?” tanya Usopp, meneguk jus labunya lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. “Aku kira kamu bersamanya, dan aku tidak melihat sosoknya setelah kelas Mantra.”

“Oh?” ujar Zoro heran. Ia kira Tashigi sudah makan malam. Lalu ke mana gadis itu pergi? “Berarti dia belum makan malam?”

Baik Luffy maupun Usopp menggeleng serempak.

Zoro makan dengan cepat, karena meskipun ia lapar, ia juga harus segera mencari Tashigi. Sekarang sudah malam. Di mana gadis itu? Tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkannya tadi. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, seharusnya dia tadi mengejarnya, mengelak mengenai Robin, dan meminta maaf. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah pergi ke Ruang Kebutuhan, bertemu Mihawk, dan Mihawk—

Ia ingin sekali melirik ke meja guru tapi masih ditahannya juga.

“Aku sudah tidak sabar akan Turnamen Triwizard!” Luffy berujar semangat setelah menggigit paha ayamnya. “Aku sudah mendengar gosip-gosipnya, dan aku ingin berusaha keras agar aku yang bisa maju menjadi peserta.”

“Aku dengar Hogwarts benar-benar menjadi Tuan Rumahnya,” celetuk Usopp.

“Oh ya?” sahut Zoro. “Darimana saja sekolah itu?”

“Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang,” jawab kedua pemuda tersebut bersamaan.

“Seperti pernah dengar,” ujar Zoro, mengingat-ingat kalau tidak salah beberapa tahun yang lalu ada yang pernah membahas sekolah itu juga.

“Mereka sekolah yang sangat terkenal!” Usopp berucap dengan berapi-api. “Kabarnya, Durmstrang terkenal dengan para pemuda yang kuat dan dilatih sedemikian rupa sejak mereka masih belia. Bahkan, aku mendengar gosipnya kalau mereka diajari Ilmu Hitam.”

“Tenang saja! Kita kan ada pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tentu kita bisa menamengi diri sendiri,” Luffy menjawab dengan tenang.

“—dan kalian harus tahu, gosipnya lagi, sekolah Beauxbatons terkenal akan gadis-gadis yang cantik, cerdas, dan kuat! Bayangkan saja, gadis-gadis setara Nico Robin namun kini bertambah banyak di Hogwarts.”

Mendengar nama Nico Robin membuat Zoro sedikit salah fokus. Ia berpaling ke meja Ravenclaw. Ia tak menemukan Monet di sana (tentu saja, gadis itu mungkin sudah selesai tadi karena mereka berpapasan di tangga), namun ia langsung menemukan sosok Nico Robin. Sebelum gadis itu sempat menoleh kepadanya, Zoro segera berpaling lagi kepada teman-temannya. “Jadi nanti mereka akan ke tempat ini, bertarung, begitu?”

“Tepat sekali!”

Zoro terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak berharap agar dapat menjadi peserta yang bertanding di Turnamen Triwizard nanti, namun sedikit banyak ia was-was juga bahwa itu adalah pengukur seberapa kuat ia sebenarnya sampai saat ini. Namun Luffy adalah calon potensial. Meskipun pada luarnya ia terlihat bengal, bermasalah, berisik, dan main-main, namun ia sangat jago dalam urusan Mantra dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kelemahannya di Transfigurasi (ia sulit mengingat rumus-rumus dan konsentrasinya mudah pecah untuk mengubah sesuatu), namun Profesor Shanks memiliki banyak cara untuk membantu Luffy, karena Shanks berkata bahwa ia tahu Luffy sebenarnya mampu. Dan Luffy sangat parah di bidang Ramuan. Profesor Moria, pengajar Ramuan sekaligus Kepala Asrama Slytherin, sangat membencinya untuk alasan yang tidak Zoro pahami.

Setelah mereka berdiskusi lagi untuk beberapa menit, Zoro menyelesaikan makanannya dan pergi terlebih dahulu dari Aula Makan. Ia pun mulai untuk mencari Tashigi, masalahnya, di mana? Ke mana gadis itu pergi setelah kelas Mantra yang berlangsung tadi pagi?

Zoro terpikir satu tempat. Namun, sudah malam, batinnya berkata, tak mungkin Tashigi pergi ke sana. Pada akhirnya kakinya pun melangkah ke tempat itu, diiringi dengan sekali dua kali salah arah, dan melihat bahwa ada siluet di tribun Lapangan Quidditch.

Itu pasti Tashigi.

Zoro melangkah lebih cepat menuju bangku penonton. Dilihatnya sosok itu: berambut pendek, berkacamata, merenung, bahkan tak menyadari sosok Zoro yang semakin mendekat. Meskipun sudah gelap, namun Zoro dapat melihat lebih jelas, matanya sembap dan sedikit kemerahan. Dia memang cowok paling brengsek yang pernah ada.

“Tashigi?

Tashigi terkejut. Seperti keluar dari transnya, ia segera menoleh, dan menemukan Zoro di sana. Zoro, pemuda yang masih selalu ia sayangi, yang membuatnya menangis karena nama yang sama: Nico Robin, dan mungkin tidak pernah berubah.

“Kamu tidak makan?” tanya Zoro, duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangan Tashigi yang berada di sebelahnya. Tangan itu mungil dan kini dingin sekali, entah karena angin yang sudah malam ataupun tubuh Tashigi yang sedang kedinginan. “Kenapa kamu berada di sini? Sudah malam.”

Tashigi hanya menggeleng.

“Dengar. Semua yang kamu pikirkan itu hanya kesalahpahaman.”

Tashigi menggeleng lagi. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin menjerit dengan kuat dan kencang bahwa ia yakin seratus persen apa yang mereka alami sekarang bukanlah kesalahpahaman, namun penyangkalan Zoro akan perasaannya sendiri dan Zoro selalu meyakini bahwa ia menyayangi Tashigi dan melupakan Nico Robin. Namun bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia sudah lelah berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk mendapatkan respons yang nihil dari Zoro.

Gadis itu berdiri secara tiba-tiba, melepaskan genggamannya dari Zoro. “Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur sekarang.”

“Kamu harus makan dulu,” Zoro bersikeras mengajaknya berbicara dan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

“Kamu tidak peduli, Zoro. Kamu hanya merasa wajib untuk memperhatikanku karena kamu adalah kekasihku, bukan karena kamu ingin memedulikanku.”

Di titik itu, Zoro merasa tidak terima. Ia berdiri, kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Tashigi. Tashigi menciut. Rahang Zoro mengeras. Sepertinya ia sudah mengatakan hal yang salah.

“Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya kepadamu mengenai perasaanku, dan aku sudah membuktikannya sampai saat ini. Kenapa kamu berkata begitu atas asumsimu sendiri?”

“Karena itu memang kenyataan!” jerit Tashigi, kini menyentak pergelangan tangannya dari Zoro, dan genggaman itu lepas begitu saja. “Lebih baik kamu sudahi saja hubungan kita lalu segera mengencani Nico Robin!”

Tashigi segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya memerah, matanya membesar. Ia tidak mau mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Zoro. Ia hanya ….

Namun pandangan Zoro menajam. Tashigi tak salah lihat kalau kali ini Zoro benar-benar marah. Tashigi menggigit bibirnya. Ini bukan yang ia mau. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat sampai di batas mana Zoro membuktikan bahwa ia sudah melupakan Nico Robin.

“Zoro, aku—“

Roronoa Zoro menggeleng dan berbalik badan, kemudian meninggalkan Tashigi di sana. Tashigi segera meluapkan kesedihannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di tribun Quidditch. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau mengatakan hal itu. Perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bagaimana jika itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi? Bagaimana jika Zoro merasa bahwa perkataan Tashigi itu benar, dan ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka, lalu kembali mengencani Nico Robin?

Tubuhnya bergetar karena emosi yang tak kunjung mereda semenjak pagi tadi. Kemudian ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia lelah seharian ini terus menangis dan tekanan yang berada di pundaknya semakin menjadi: kemenangan Quidditch yang harus diraihnya, OWL yang sebentar lagi tiba, dan kewajibannya sebagai Prefek … belum lagi, kini Zoro yang menjauh darinya … dan sepertinya, ia kini kembali merasakan jarak yang jauh dari Zoro, setelah selama empat bulan ini merasa familiar dengan kehadirannya di sini.

.

Perkataan Tashigi barusan benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Ia benar-benar menyayangi Tashigi, dan hal itu tidak berubah semenjak ia menyadari keberanian Tashigi, kepolosannya, dan kehebatannya. Tashigi termasuk gadis yang hebat di matanya. Ia sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai pemimpin di dua bidang (Prefek dan Kapten Quidditch), ia juga memiliki kemampuan akademis di atas rata-rata para siswa Gryffindor. Selain itu, ketulusan Tashigi dan sifat keibuannya juga membuat Zoro tertarik.

Tapi ….

Kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi, kembali membuatnya berpikir.

Apa sampai saat ini Nico Robin tidak benar-benar lepas darinya? Dan mengapa mimpi-mimpi itu selalu hadir bahkan meskipun ia sudah yakin ia tidak memikirkan gadis itu lagi?

Tak mau memikirkan banyak hal, Zoro melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar asramanya. Di dalam kamar, hanya ada Sanji di sana, membuka sedikit jendelanya, kemudian merokok di pinggir jendela. Zoro mengumpat. “Apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk merokok?”

Sanji mengangkat alisnya. “Aku sudah menyihirnya supaya rokok ini tidak berbau, asapnya langsung mengarah ke luar gedung, dan asapnya menjadi tembus pandang. Harusnya itu tidak mengganggumu.”

Zoro mengangkat bahu dan beranjak ke kasurnya. “Aku terkadang bingung kenapa rokok itu sama adiktifnya dengan alkohol.”

Terdiam sebentar, Sanji menghisap rokoknya lagi. Ia adalah salah satu penyihir langka berDarah Murni, dan obsesinya akan rokok akan menjadi bulan-bulanan dan aib keluarga. Namun ia tetap saja merokok, meskipun itu menentang jauh dari tradisi keluarganya. “Ada beberapa orang yang bisa keluar dari kecanduan rokok, meskipun itu jarang sekali.”

“Usiamu baru enam belas tahun.”

Sanji mengernyit heran. “Ada apa denganmu dan kepalamu? Hari ini bisa berbicara serius, di jalan yang benar, dan pakai otak.”

“Aku berbicara tolol salah, berbicara pintar sekali juga salah,” sahut Zoro ketus, kini memosisikan dirinya menjadi berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Ada baiknya kalau sekarang ia tidur daripada terserang insomnia (walaupun tidak pernah ia terserang insomnia) dan mendapatkan cukup yang tidur dari hari yang melelahkan.

Sanji tak menjawab, namun segera setelah batang rokoknya memendek, ia menghancurkan rokok tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia menutup jendela. Anginnya yang dingin juga sampai menusuk tulang. Ia pun kini menuju tempat tidurnya yang terletak di sebelah Zoro.

“Aku tahu kamu memang tolol, tapi aku harap setolol-tololnya kamu, kamu tidak menyakiti perempuan.”

Alis Zoro tertaut. “Apa?”

“Perempuan-perempuanmu itu,” ucap Sanji dengan nada rendah, “tersakiti karena kelakuanmu yang tidak konsisten.”

“Tidak konsisten bagaimana?”

Sanji memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ada perasaan yang aneh yang campur aduk di hatinya semenjak mengenal Zoro, apalagi setelah ciuman mereka karena kejadian Truth or Dare itu. Dan parahnya, mengapa ia mencium Zoro …? Dan mengapa Zoro membalas ciumannya?

Baik ia maupun Zoro tak pernah membahas hal itu dan pura-pura lupa, namun Sanji masih ingat dengan jelas dan ia tak sepenuhnya sadar akan hal itu, namun untuk keinginan mencium Zoro, hal itu sudah ada sejak lama—

“Heh, Alis Keriting!”

Sanji memilih tak menyahut. Ia memejamkan matanya juga.

Zoro menggerutu. Dasar Koki Mesum sialan. Ia pada akhirnya berusaha untuk meringankan beban di kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian, ia pun tertidur.

.

Latihan Quidditch hari ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, sehingga mereka tidak mempunyai jadwal kelas, dan sangat leluasa untuk berlatih. Semua berkumpul di lapangan Quidditch dengan sapu masing-masing. Hanya saja, suasana yang melingkupi tim Gryffindor sangatlah tidak mengenakkan.

“Jadi, uhum—“ Tashigi sangat gugup dan melihat ke arah selain Zoro. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam, baik Zoro maupun Tashigi tak saling bicara. Saat sarapan tadi, mereka berbeda kubu—Tashigi bersama para perempuan, Zoro bersama para laki-laki. Hal itu segera mengundang pernyataan dan tanda tanya heboh dari meja-meja asrama lain, apalagi klub-klub RLC. Dan Zoro berani bersumpah bahwa dia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Monet saat di Aula Makan tadi. Ia segera bergidik memikirkannya.

Kembali ke Lapangan Quidditch, yang ia lakukan kini hanyalah fokus pada cara terbangnya, arahnya, dan sasaran yang tepat.

“Aku harap latihan hari ini bisa berjalan lancar,” Tashigi menutup _morning briefing_ nya. Ia tersenyum pada semuanya, berusaha menarik perhatian Zoro, dan Zoro hanya mengangguk kaku pada Kaptennya.

Latihan Quidditch berjalan cukup lancar, yang performanya agak kurang hari ini justru malah Tashigi. Dia selalu kebobolan Chaser—terutama Sanji, yang gencar-gencarnya memasukkan Quaffle ke dalam ring. Bonney dan Zoro tak banyak bicara, namun mereka bisa mengimbangi satu sama lain dan sudah menemukan pola serangan masing-masing.

“Roronoa,” panggil Bonney di tengah deru angin yang mendera mereka. Zoro menoleh kemudian mengangkat alisnya, bertanya tanpa suara ‘ada apa’. Bonney mendengus, “kamu ada masalah?”

“Tidak,” sahut Zoro singkat.

Bonney mengangkat bahu. Zoro dan Tashigi _terlihat_ seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermasalah dan saling diam-diaman.

Ada beberapa siswa yang menonton di tribun Quidditch. Zoro melihat sekilas, ada seragam Ravenclaw yang berada di arah barat. Dia tak salah melihat. Itu Nico Robin. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi agar bisa fokus dengan yang lain.

—tanpa Zoro sadari, Tashigi sedaritadi tidak bisa fokus karena selalu memerhatikan gerakan Zoro dan ketika Zoro menoleh ke tribun, Tashigi kembali melihatnya. Siluet yang berada di kejauhan, Nico Robin dengan seragam Ravenclawnya, dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan di pangkuannya seperti ada sesuatu—buku? Syal? Entahlah. Dan … yah. Quaffle kembali melewati dirinya.

Sesuai kesepakatan, setelah empat puluh lima menit, mereka serempak berhenti diiringi dengan perintah Tashigi.

“Kapten,” Sanji akhirnya angkat bicara, mungkin ia ingin mewakili yang lainnya karena merasa tidak nyaman. “Sebaiknya lain kali jika ingin latihan, kita semua pastikan tidak ada masalah agar semuanya bisa fokus dengan latihan ini dan tak terbebani dengan yang lain.” Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sanji melirik sebentar ke arah Zoro. Zoro tak meliriknya kembali.

Tashigi menggangguk. “Ya, Sanji. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Maaf semuanya, latihan hari ini tidak begitu baik. Aku akan berusaha memaksimalkannya lagi ketika ada jadwal latihan yang lain. Minggu depan?”

Setelah semua setuju, mereka segera bubar. Namun Tashigi segera menahan tangan Zoro.

“Zoro.”

Zoro terdiam ketika tangan Tashigi menahannya.

“Zoro, aku ingin bicara.”

Zoro tidak bisa berbicara dengan Tashigi sekarang. Dia sedikit banyak khawatir akan kejadian kemarin yang akan terulang kembali, jika dua-duanya masih sama-sama emosi dan tidak bisa menahan diri sendiri. Hal itu, mungkin, yang pernah terjadi pada ia dan Nico Robin dahulu—

“Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?” tanya Zoro beberapa saat, tangannya melepaskan tangan Tashigi pelan-pelan. Tashigi tak kuasa membendung kesedihannya. Apa Zoro tidak mau mengklarifikasi yang kemarin? Apa dia tidak mau mereka membicarakannya baik-baik?

“Aku minta maaf,” sahut Tashigi, pelan, “aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, Zoro. Aku mohon lupakan hal yang kemarin.”

“Aku sudah berusaha berbicara denganmu kemarin,” Zoro berkata dengan pelan, masih membelakangi Tashigi. “Aku sudah berbicara dengan kamu, menahan kamu, memintamu untuk makan dan menjaga diri baik-baik, dan kamu berkata bahwa kepedulianku itu pura-pura.”

“Zoro—“

“Jadi daripada kamu salah paham, lebih baik aku diam saja.”

“Aku berharap kita bisa seperti biasa. Zoro. Aku mohon liat aku.” Tashigi kini menyusul Zoro dan berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Zoro menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Ia rindu gadis ini, memang. Ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun ia perlu mendinginkan kepala karena keributan yang kemarin. “Kita seperti yang kemarin, ya? Damai? Aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.”

“Tashigi, aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu.”

“Zoro?”

“Aku harap aku bisa menenangkan diri dulu, dan kamu bisa merenungkan hal ini,” ujar Zoro singkat. Sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, ia pergi dari sana dan menuju ke arah Danau Hitam.

Sejujurnya ia menjadi bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri. Hal ini bukan hal yang ia harapkan. Ia juga berharap ketika ia bangun tadi pagi, ia akan berbicara lagi dengan Tashigi, namun mereka makan dengan terpisah. Lalu mereka bertemu di lapangan Quidditch dengan situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, dan lagi Tashigi semakin tidak fokus. Apa itu semua karena dia?

Untuk kali ini, hebatnya, ia berhasil melangkah ke Danau Hitam tanpa kehilangan arah. Dia duduk di pohon beech itu. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Nico Robin, yang membelai kepalanya, menyuruhnya untuk makan malam—

Zoro menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya yang salah justru dirinya.

Ia mendudukkan diri di sana. Memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon. Anginnya sejuk di awal bulan Maret, sisa-sisa dari musim dingin kemarin, dan persiapan menuju musim semi.

Terdengar suara gesekan halus antara sepatu dengan rumput. Zoro tak memedulikannya. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang lewat di depannya. Namun suara itu tak terdengar lagi setelah berada di sampingnya.  Berarti orang ini berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Zoro membuka mata, melihat sosok Nico Robin yang berada di sebelahnya, yang sedang menatap lurus ke Danau Hitam.

Tak mungkin gadis ini berada di sini. Untuk apa Nico Robin sekarang muncul setelah sekian lama mereka tak bicara? Dan tadi, gadis itu melihat permainannya di Lapangan Quidditch … apakah memang sengaja di sana atau …?

“Zoro,” panggil Robin, menoleh ke arahnya tepat ketika Zoro membuka mata. Ada senyum tipis yang berada di wajahnya. Senyum itu. Senyum yang misterius lagi—senyum yang penuh kamuflase dan misterius. Setelah sekian lama, Zoro melihat senyum itu dari dekat.

“Robin,” sahut Zoro singkat dan kaku. Apa yang ia harapkan dari pertemuannya dan Robin setelah sekian lama tak bersua?

“Permainanmu cukup bagus tadi,” ujar Robin, tanpa malu-malu segera duduk di sebelah Zoro. Zoro menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Robin bisa duduk lebih leluasa di bawah tudung pohon beech. Robin hanya tersenyum akan gestur itu. Ia melanjutkan, “di bulan Mei nanti, Ravenclaw akan bertanding dengan Gryffindor.”

“Kamu tidak ikut dalam tim Quidditch Ravenclaw?”

Robin tertawa kecil. “Aku sudah sering dibujuk untuk seleksi tim karena aku cocok jadi Chaser, kata Kaptenku. Tapi aku tak tertarik. Aku lebih suka membaca dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan buku-buku dibandingkan di lapangan, berkeringat, dan lepek.”

Untuk hal itu Zoro hanya mendengus.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Zoro mengambil batu yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparkan batu tersebut di Danau Hitam.

Percik air terbentuk di depan mereka.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Zoro?” tanya Robin. Zoro terkejut karena tiba-tiba Robin menanyai kabarnya. “Kulihat akhir-akhir ini tak begitu baik.”

Apa Robin juga terpengaruh gosip anak-anak mengenai hubungannya dengan Tashigi yang sedikit merenggang?

“Maksudmu, antara aku dan Tashigi?” Zoro menusuk langsung. Robin tertawa lagi. Memang, terkadang Zoro begitu polos, namun juga bisa menyerang orang dengankata-katanya tanpa basa-basi. Robin, yang juga merasa bahwa itu pertanyaan utamanya, mengangguk.

Zoro tak menjawab hal itu.

Robin mengangguk maklum. Mungkin Zoro tidak mau membahas hal itu. Bukannya tanpa alasan Robin bertanya demikian. Saat itu, saat ia dan Zoro akhirnya berpisah dan satu bulan kemudian Zoro berkencan dengan Tashigi, ada perasaan aneh yang menusuk hatinya (8). Ia merasa bahwa ada penyesalan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Ia yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Zoro, walaupun hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan resmi seperti yang Zoro dan Tashigi alami, tapi Robin merasa itu sangat nyata dan berkesan.

Dan ia sudah berkomitmen bahwa ia tidak akan mendekati lelaki yang sudah punya kekasih, meskipun itu Roronoa Zoro sekalipun.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri ada rasa cemburu yang merasuk dirinya ketika kemarin ia melihat Tashigi dan Zoro berciuman di koridor itu. Namun ia menangkap mata Zoro yang melihatnya. Robin segera berbelok pergi, menghindari tatapan itu secepat mungkin, dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu lama-lama.

Di hari itu juga, ia melihat Zoro dan Tashigi tidak makan malam bersama. Esoknya, mereka sarapan di satu meja, namun terpisah.

Robin punya firasat mengenai ini, tapi ia tak mau mengungkapkannya keras-keras. Tentu saja, sebuah kemenangan tidak boleh diumbar-umbar, seperti apa yang Tashigi lakukan dulu dengan tatapan matanya. Dalam hati Robin tersenyum saja.

“Kamu sudah mau naik kelas tujuh … sudah mau memasuki NEWT, bukan?” tanya Zoro, memecah keheningan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Robin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Robin mengangguk. “Aku sepertinya nanti akan melanjutkan pendidikan.”

“Hm?”

“Untuk meraih gelar Profesor,” Robin melanjutkan. Ia tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapa pun, bahwa ia ingin menjadi Profesor, untuk mengajar para penyihir-penyihir cilik meraih mimpinya, seperti apa yang ia lalui saat ini.

Zoro mengangguk, kini mulai paham. Profesor adalah gelar yang ia panggil kepada guru-gurunya. Termasuk Profesor itu, Profesor Mihawk—

“Dan kamu, Zoro? Tahun ini kamu akan menjalani OWL. Sudah belajar?”

Zoro menggeleng dengan santai.

“Sudah menentukan OWL yang ingin kamu capai untuk melanjutkan ke NEWT?”

Zoro menggeleng lagi. Obsesinya selama lima tahun di Hogwarts ini hanyalah menjadi kuat. Meskipun nilai-nilainya tidak terlalu jelek, namun jika ia belajar lebih rajin, maka ia juga bisa mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata dalam teori. Kebalikannya, nilai Zoro sangat bagus di bidang praktik, yang menjadi kekuatan terbesarnya.

Tentu saja, itu adalah hasil latihan selama bertahun-tahun, di Ruang Kebutuhan, sehingga menimbulkan bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya.

Robin tersenyum simpul. “Mungkin kamu akan mulai memikirkannya nanti.”

Gadis itu mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Zoro segera menahan Robin. Robin menoleh kepada Zoro. Zoro tersentak melihat tangannya yang sudah menahan tangan Robin, karena dia sendiri pun tidak punya niat untuk melakukan itu, namun impulsnya saja berkata demikian.

“Ada apa?”

“Apa kamu sudah mau pergi?”

“Kurasa,” Robin menjawab dengan tenang. “Sehabis ini aku akan ke perpustakaan. Beberapa bulan lagi ujian, lho.”

“Kamu kan sudah cerdas.”

“Fufufu.” Robin tertawa manis. “Kamu tidak berubah, ya, Zoro?”

“Dalam hal apa?” Zoro bertanya cepat.

Robin tertawa lagi. Ia menutup tangan Zoro dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, melepaskannya dengan sangat halus dan perlahan, seolah tak rela juga untuk melepaskan tangan tersebut, dan ia pun melambaikan tangannya kepada Zoro, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

.

Untuk satu dan lain hal, ketika Zoro tidak mau pergi ke Ruang Kebutuhan hari ini. Ia mengubah arahnya hari ini menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang. Dan ia melihat Tashigi di salah satu sofa di depan perapian.

Akhirnya Zoro menghampirinya dan duduk di sana. Zoro melirik. Mata Tashigi sembap lagi, dan ia tidak bisa menutupinya dengan kacamata merahnya.

Mereka terdiam, tak ada yang mulai berbicara.

“Aku rasa aku harus memulai ini,” ujar Zoro perlahan. Tashigi terkejut dan melihat ke arah Zoro. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Zoro sudah kembali di sisinya dan mau berbicara kepadanya. Namun, ini akan menjadi pertanyaan, apa yang ingin Zoro bicarakan kepadanya … ketakutan Tashigi kembali muncul … Tashigi merasa perutnya bergejolak tidak tenang. Apa yang ingin Zoro bicarakan kepadanya …?

“Ya?” sahut Tashigi.

“Aku sadar kalau kamu cemburu terhadap Nico Robin.”

Rasa yang tidak enak di perutnya, seperti ditonjok, muncul lagi. Ditambah dengan jantung hatinya yang terasa sesak. Dadanya bertalu-talu. Nama itu akhirnya disebut juga oleh Zoro.

“Ya, aku cemburu,” Tashigi menyanggah dengan cepat, “aku akui itu, aku memang salah karena kamu tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa kamu … bahwa kamu masih mencintai dia.”

Itu kalimat yang tidak sepenuhnya tulus. Tashigi sering memergoki Zoro memerhatikan Nico Robin, tentu, dan juga menjadi bahan perdebatan kemarin. Tapi Tashigi menelan bulat-bulat kata-katanya karena ia ingin berdamai dengan Zoro. Karena ia ingin melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Zoro. Karena ia sangat, sangat, menginginkan Zoro dan dia tidak ingin ada yang lainnya selain Zoro berbaikan dengannya, menyayanginya sepenuh hati (sama seperti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta) dan mereka akan bersama-sama lagi (dan Zoro akan menciumnya, menciumnya karena Zoro menyayanginya, dan tidak ada yang lain yang menghalangi mereka).

“Kamu berbohong.”

“Aku tidak—“

“Kamu cemburu dengan Nico Robin,” Zoro melanjutkan. “Dan pada akhirnya kamu tidak tahan, kamu meluapkannya kemarin.”

Tashigi menghela napas.

“Aku mengakui kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf Tashigi. Di matamu, aku adalah pemuda brengsek yang masih mengharapkan yang lain, ketika menjalin hubungan denganmu.”

Itu adalah kata-kata halus dari makiannya kemarin saat di tribun. Tashigi menggigit bibirnya. Jadi benar, Zoro sudah merenungkan semuanya, dan ia meminta maaf … masih ada harapan untuk mereka agar kembali seperti dulu ….

“Aku sudah mengatakan di awal, waktu dulu, ingat? Saat liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru, kita berdua di sini, dan ketika kamu berada di kamarku, aku berkata waktu itu, aku adalah pemuda yang brengsek dan orang-orang sering berkata kepadaku bahwa aku tidak peka dan suka memainkan perempuan (9).”

Lidah Tashigi kelu. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Dan waktu itu, kamu mau menerima kenyataannya.”

“Zoro—“

“Setelah melihat kejadian kemarin, aku rasa kamu tidak tahan lagi, dan aku memang bukan pemuda baik yang kamu harapkan. Lebih baik—“

“Zoro, tidak, kumohon, aku tidak berharap seperti ini jadinya—“

“—lebih baik kita masing-masing saja.”

Tangis Tashigi tertahan. Ia benci ini. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa yang barusan ia dengar dari Zoro? Pandangan matanya mengabur ….

“Aku bukannya mengiakan perkataanmu bahwa aku masih mencintai Robin dan menjadikanmu pelampiasan, lalu memperhatikanmu hanya karena itu adalah kewajibanku saja. Itu adalah apa yang aku lakukan karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu, karena aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan ingin mendengar ceritamu. Tapi tanggapanmu tentunya berbeda.”

Air mata yang pertama menetes di pangkuannya, diikuti yang kedua, yang ketiga, menangis tanpa henti, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah air matanya keluar tanpa suara. Ia tak terisak, hanya saja air mata itu mengalir tanpa ia tahu.

“Tashigi? Aku minta maaf karena aku sering membuatmu menangis. Namun hal ini bukan keinginanku.”

Ibu jari Zoro menyentuh sudut mata Tashigi dan menghapus air matanya. Tashigi mengerjap, menatap mata Zoro. “Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Percayalah. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Zoro, dan aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu seperti itu.”

“Kamu mungkin akan mengatakan hal ini sekarang, tapi beberapa bulan lagi, mungkin kamu akan meledak lagi, karena mungkin kejadian yang sama akan terulang.”

“Maksudnya …?”

“Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau Nico Robin masih mengisi pikiranku.”

Napas Tashigi menjadi berat. Hal ini membuat beban di pundaknya bertambah. Ia tidak salah. Selama ini, Robin memang masih menghuni sudut-sudut pikirannya. Dan ia ingin mengutuk mulutnya, perkataannya, dan apa yang terjadi di tribun Quidditch kemarin malam. Seandainya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu—dasar mulut bodoh dan tololnya!

Seandainya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu, dia menyesal, dia menyesal, dia menyesal—mengapa ia harus mengatakan kata Nico Robin, maka mungkin Zoro masih akan menahannya, dan belajar mencintainya lebih dalam lagi.

Zoro masih menangkup tangannya di pipi Tashigi, menahan air mata itu agar tidak menetes. Zoro melepas kacamata Tashigi dan meletakannya di pangkuan Tashigi.

Ia maju dan mengecup kening Tashigi. “Percayalah, aku tidak berbohong saat pertama kali aku bilang aku menyukaimu dan menyayangimu.”

Tashigi menunduk. Zoro menggenggamnya sekali lagi, menyatukan kedua tangan Tashigi di pangkuan, kemudian Zoro meninggalkannya sendiri di perapian.

Ruang Rekreasi sudah mulai ramai. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang tidak malu untuk melihat Zoro dan Tashigi terang-terangan dan bergantian. Mereka menunjuk menggunakan tangan mereka.

Zoro tak mau memedulikan mereka. Tak lama lagi, gosip itu akan tersebar di seantero Hogwarts. Zoro tak akan heran lagi setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut dari Kuina. Kenyataan bahwa ada sebuah klub bernama Roronoa Lovers Club—yang sebenarnya ia pun jijik dengan istilah ini—dan akan merekam segala aktivitasnya dan mengetahui berita-berita terbarunya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Hari masih siang. Masih ada dua belas jam yang harus ia lalui hari ini. Hatinya sedikit merasa hampa.

Ini adalah hubungan kandasnya yang kedua, yang terjadi kurang dari satu tahun.

Dengan Robin, ia belajar mengenai pentingnya sebuah komitmen. Hubungan yang tulus, saling mencintai, dan saling mempercayai. Ia juga belajar mengenai pentingnya berkomunikasi—karena sempat terjadi kesalahpahaman dan akhirnya mereka sempat bertengkar karena itu.

Dengan Tashigi, ia belajar mengenai pentingnya sebuah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan yang harus ia berikan kepada pasangannya. Ia juga belajar mengenai pentingnya _move on_ —benar-benar mencintai pasangannya saat ini, tanpa hati yang terbagi.

Zoro sendiri di kamar saat itu. Matanya terpejam dengan posisi setengah terduduk di kasurnya.

Apa ia salah mengatakan hal itu?

Ia sudah membuat Tashigi menangis terlalu banyak ketika bersamanya. Berpisah merupakan jalan yang terbaik, setidaknya sampai saat ini, karena ia pun tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri yang terbagi-bagi. Ia bukan pemuda yang baik—sudah ia katakan dari awal.

Zoro menghela napas. Berat.

Hari-harinya akan berbeda tanpa Tashigi. Selama empat bulan bersama Tashigi mereka mempunyai kebiasaan-kebiasaan tertentu. Mereka sarapan bersama, berjalan ke kelas bersama, dan selesai kelas, mereka akan saling menunggu di depan kelas jika yang satunya sudah selesai.

Ia mengingat senyum Tashigi, tawa gadis itu ketika ia menggelitiknya di kelas Mantra kemarin, membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Ia ingat kenangan mereka saat liburan Natal, ketika ia melakukan hubungannya yang pertama, menciumnya dengan intens, menemaninya di kamar dan tidur di sebelahnya karena sang gadis takut sendiri. Ia ingat Shanks memergoki mereka berdua, dan membuat mereka tidak berani melakukannya lagi, setidaknya di area Hogwarts.

Ia mengingat ratusan genggaman yang telah mereka jalani selama beberapa bulan yang cukup singkat ini. Ia ingat, ketika nanti ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade lagi, ia sudah merencanakan akan mengajak Tashigi ke berbagai tempat, sebagai kencan mereka yang sesungguhnya selain berada di dalam Hogwarts.

Hal itu, tentunya, tidak akan mungkin terjadi lagi.

Apakah ia menyesal?

Apakah ia menyesal, setelah selama ini, ternyata ia memendam dan mengira hal yang salah?

Ia kira ia menyayangi Tashigi dan tak ada yang lain, mungkin saja Nico Robin hanyalah masa lalu. Mungkinkah itu bisa menjadi rahasianya ketika Nico Robin ternyata masih sering terselip di mimpi-mimpi terliarnya? Berada di dekapannya, ia dan Nico Robin melakukan adegan yang persis seperti di Menara Astronomi waktu itu (10), hanya saja adegan itu menjadi _complete_ , tak ada adegan penolakan dari Nico Robin, dan mereka melakukannya dengan hati yang berteriak mengaku nama cinta.

Salahkah dia, memendam rahasia itu?

Menyesalkah dia?

Bahkan Zoro tak bisa menjawab hal itu.

Mungkin memang benar, bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang paling brengsek yang pernah ada.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Zoro segera mengubah posisinya untuk tidur dengan nyaman. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang tidur siang. Ia pun beranjak ke alam mimpi.

.

Yang Zoro ingat ketika ia bangun adalah rasa pusing di kepalanya dan ada beban berat sebelah. Ia mengerjap. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia melihat jam dan sadar bahwa sekarang adalah jam makan malam. Ia menghela napas tanpa sadar.

Di Aula Besar nanti, mungkin semuanya sudah tersebar. Dan sebenarnya ia was-was akan respons yang lain mengenai hal itu.

Apa kata Nico Robin nanti? Apakah semua yang ia kira terbukti, bahwa Zoro memang pemuda yang semacam itu?

Apa kata Monet? Gadis gila itu akan puas sekali dengan kejadian ini.

Dan, Mihawk, Profesornya yang satu itu … yang mempermainkannya ….

Tak ingin mengasumsikannya sendirian, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hal-hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak mengalaminya langsung. Maka yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke Aula Besar dan menyantap makan malamnya, sementara itu lupakan dulu pendapat-pendapat yang tidak penting.

.


	2. Chapter 2

“Apa yang telah _kamu_ lakukan?”

Zoro berkernyit ketika melihat telunjuk Sanji mengarah tepat di dadanya, dengan tekanan yang begitu kuat seakan-akan ingin mengajak Zoro bertarung. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menepis tangan dingin Sanji, pelan, kemudian bertanya balik, “apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?”

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar. Setelah kejadian di depan perapian, Zoro memilih untuk berada di kamar, _merenung_ , daripada dia bertemu dengan orang lain yang bertanya mengenai ini itu kepadanya. Tapi tentu saja dia lupa bahwa ada sosok bernama Vinsmoke Sanji yang juga sekamar dengannya, yang (terkadang) suka menasihatinya soal perempuan. Mungkin Zoro memang tidak peka, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Sanji pasti ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah Tashigi yang dibuatnya menangis (lagi) dan kini hubungan mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir.

“Dasar tolol.”

Zoro menaikkan alis. “Aku sedang tidak mau cari ribut, Alis Keriting. Pergi sajalah.”

“Kamu memutuskan Tashigi?”

Hening. Zoro menghela napas. “Dia yang menginginkannya.”

“Tidak mungkin dia yang menginginkannya! Aku tahu dia sangat, sangat menyayangimu.”

Sebenarnya Zoro ingin bertanya apa urusan si pirang ini, tapi untuk beberapa sekon, ia sadar bahwa ia benar-benar tidak punya teman cerita dalam hal ini, dan sepertinya Sanji adalah orang yang (cukup) berkepala dingin untuk diajak berdiskusi.

“Dia berkata begini padaku: lebih baik kamu sudahi saja hubungan kita lalu segera mengencani Nico Robin,” kutip Zoro, persis seperti apa yang Tashigi katakan di tribune, ketika mereka ribut besar tempo hari. Zoro mengangkat pundaknya. “Yah, aku mengabulkan permintaannya.”

Sanji pusing mendadak. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, yang berada di sebelah Zoro, kemudian berkata dengan pelan, “kamu harus bisa membedakan mana yang merupakan keinginan perempuan, dan mana yang menjadi _kebalikan_ perkataan dari perempuan.”

“Kamu seolah-olah sangat mengerti keinginan perempuan.”

“Karena aku adalah seorang _gentleman_ , bukan seorang brengsek sepertimu.”

“Omong-omong, kamu tidak mendiami aku lagi?”

Tentu saja, hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit aneh karena kejadian ciuman itu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi, tapi Sanji merasa menjadi korban di sini, makanya ia diam.

“Aku bicara padamu karena aku ingin berbicara mengenai Tashigi.”

“… bagaimana dia?”

“Kamu yang paling tahu keadaan dia, seharusnya, Rambut Lumut.”

Untuk kali itu, kali itu saja, Zoro tidak membalas ejekan Sanji. Ia memilih untuk merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata. Sebaiknya dia tidak perlu menghadiri kelas. Lagipula, dia tidak punya kelas … sepertinya … dia menjadi lupa jadwal-jadwalnya. Biasanya Tashigi yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kelas, dan mereka akan berangkat bersama-sama.

“Pasti ada satu hal yang kamu perbuat, sehingga Tashigi berkata seperti itu.”

“Itu bukan salahku, oke?”

“Apanya yang bukan salahmu?”

“Mimpi-mimpi dengan Nico Robin! Aku tahu aku sudah punya pacar, dan tidak seharusnya aku memimpikan Robin, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mimpi. Apa _kamu_ bisa mengendalikan mimpi? Sekalipun kita seorang penyihir.”

Sanji membelalakkan mata. Jika sampai seorang lelaki memimpikan wanita lain … di mimpi-mimpi terliarnya …. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Ia seorang pencinta wanita, ya, tapi untuk mimpi yang _seperti itu_ ….

“Kamu _mimpi basah_ tentang Nico Robin?”

Zoro mendengus kemudian membalikkan badan. Melelahkan bicara dengan Sanji, karena ia harus menarik urat. Padahal, mereka tidak sedang ribut.

“Bagaimana Tashigi bisa tahu?”

“Lupakan saja apa yang daritadi kita bicarakan. Aku lelah.”

Sanji menepuk pundak Zoro keras. “Kamu baru saja menyakiti hati wanita yang lain.”

“Aku tahu, dan aku benar-benar menyesal.”

“Kamu yakin kamu menyesal? Atau sesungguhnya kamu senang, karena kamu tahu siapa yang kamu incar selama ini?”

Zoro tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Saat ia terbangun, ia tahu itu jamnya untuk makan malam. Ia merenggangkan tubuh karena tidurnya yang panjang, mengingat-ingat mimpinya (itu bukan tentang Nico Robin, atau pun yang lain, sepertinya ia tidak bermimpi?) dan melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya kosong.

Ia menuju ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan mulai menyegarkan tubuh dengan mandi. Sebentar saja, kemudian ia sudah segar dan wangi bukan bau iler seperti habis bangun tidur. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor tidak begitu ramai, namun tidak begitu sepi juga. Beberapa merupakan adik kelasnya—mungkin mereka sudah selesai makan. Saat ia turun, beberapa kepala menoleh kepadanya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengacuhkannya, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari sana.

Lorong diterangi oleh obor-obor yang berada di dinding. Ia berjalan, merasa bahwa perutnya sangat lapar, dan berharap tidak tersesat ke Aula Besar.

“Zoro!” panggil Luffy. “Semangat untuk hari Senin nanti!”

Zoro mengerjap, “apa?”

“Pertandingan Quidditchmu, tentu saja! Tadi ada pidato singkat dari Profesor Shirohige mengenai pertandingan Quidditch yang akan diadakan, OWL yang tinggal dua bulan lagi, dan Turnamen Triwizard yang akan diadakan tahun ini.” Luffy mengusap-usap tangannya dengan antisipasi yang besar. “Benar-benar sibuk! _Shishishi_. Omong-omong, kenapa kamu putus dengan Tashigi?”

Zoro tersedak kentang tumbuknya. Kini ia memberanikan untuk menatap sekeliling, dan lebih dari puluhan pasang mata yang menatap padanya mengenai pertanyaan yang Luffy lontarkan dengan kasual. “Jadi sudah tersebar, ya?”

“Yah, Tashigi kan menangis dari tadi siang sampai sekarang tidak muncul untuk makan malam.”

“Jadi dia belum makan?” tanya Zoro, menelan jus labunya dengan buru-buru. Ia harus menemui Tashigi atau tidak, ya? Putus bukan berarti mereka harus berhenti berteman, bukan? Apalagi, banyak hal yang _harus_ mereka lalui bersama, seperti pertandingan Quidditch yang ternyata (sangat) dekat, kemudian ujian ….

“Belum, dan anak-anak kira kamu dan dia sedang berbicara satu sama lain, tapi ternyata kamu keluar duluan. Sendiri. Jadi ….”

“Oh,” sahut Zoro singkat, mendadak tidak nafsu makan.

“Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku.”

“Ada masalah,” jawabnya, “dan masalah itu tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kami yang masih bersama, jadi sendiri-sendiri merupakan solusi yang terbaik. Saat ini.”

Zoro tidak percaya kata-kata yang terdengar bijak itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

“Semangat, Zoro!” teriak Luffy, tetap ceria, kemudian menambah piring ketiganya. Zoro mengangguk, dan tak sengaja matanya mengarah ke Ravenclaw. Ia bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi. Sosok berambut panjang dengan wajah yang tegas dan anggun.

Nico Robin tersenyum kepadanya, tidak membuang muka. Maka Zoro membentuk senyum, tipis, hanya untuk membalas sapaannya, sampai akhirnya seseorang memanggil Robin dan Robin melepaskan tatapan itu terlebih dahulu.

Harus ia akui bahwa ini benar-benar salahnya, dan mimpi-mimpi itu datang karena kehendaknya yang berusaha ia tekan dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Saat ia kembali dari Aula Besar, ia terkejut menemui Nico Robin yang berada di salah satu koridor, seperti _sedang_ menunggunya, dan tatapan itu mungkin memang berarti sesuatu. Nico Robin mungkin memang _berarti sesuatu_ untuknya.

“Robin,” sapa Zoro, tidak terlalu kaku karena mereka sudah mengobrol, setidaknya, di bawah pohon beech itu.

“Aku tidak melihat Tashigi bersamamu,” tanya Robin langsung, seolah-olah itu pernyataan yang biasa, padahal Robin sedang menyusupkan arti dan arti yang berlapis-lapis dalam sebuah kalimat.

“Aku juga tidak melihatnya,” sahut Zoro, berusaha menatap yang lain selain Robin. Mungkin dia memang main-main dulu. Tidak bisa berkomitmen. Tidak bisa _menjalin hubungan_ dengan seseorang. Tapi, apa ada kesempatan kedua?

Tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini hanya beberapa jam setelah dia putus dengan Tashigi! Lagipula, apa yang akan orang lain katakan?

Persetan dengan orang lain, ini hubungannya ….

“Zoro.”

Sentuhan di pundaknya. Zoro tidak mengelak. Tinggi Robin dan Zoro sejajar, dan Zoro tidak perlu menunduk untuk tahu bahwa tatapan tajam Robin mengarah kepadanya. “Apa ada terjadi sesuatu?”

“Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kamu khawatirkan.”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu cemas.” Hanya seperti itu dan Robin dengan mudah memberikannya seulas senyum lagi. Senyum _palsu_ itu. “Jaga diri baik-baik.”

“Kamu juga.”

Robin melewatinya terlebih dahulu, dengan jubah beraksen biru tua dari Ravenclaw yang melintas seiring dengan pergerakan kakinya yang lembut. Zoro tidak bisa tidak mengaku bahwa kehadiran Robin selalu membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu. Sentuhannya tadi membuat Zoro tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa detik.

Ini bukan yang ia mau.

Ini bukan yang ia mau, bukan?

Lagipula dengan semua koneksi dan kecerdasan Robin, tidak mungkin gadis itu tidak mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Atau dia memang mau mengetahui semuanya dari Zoro sendiri.

Tidak. Ini bukan urusannya. Kepalanya sudah penat karena banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan, dan memikirkan Robin seharusnya tidak menjadi salah satu dari kesibukan itu.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan berjalan dengan tidak lancar.

Mereka seharusnya latihan Quidditch karena Senin mereka akan benar-benar bertanding. Namun Tashigi tidak muncul sama sekali, padahal semua anggota tim sudah berkumpul di lapangan.

Sanji sudah meminta beberapa anggota untuk mencari Tashigi (ia meminta untuk Zoro tetap diam di lapangan dan tidak usah ikut mencari), sebelum akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul.

Tidak seperti dugaan Zoro, Tashigi muncul dengan wajah yang sangat segar dan ceria. Senyumnya lebar sekali. “Maaf sekali aku terlambat. Lebih baik kita segera latihan. Ayo dimulai!”

Mereka melesat dengan sapu terbang mereka masing-masing dan berada di posisi. Sembari memukul Bludger dan adu otot dengan Bonney, mata Zoro melirik pada pergerakan Tashigi yang sangat lincah dan lebih _sadar_ dibandingkan latihan yang terakhir. Ia terlihat sangat fokus, sepasang matanya yang tajam tidak lepas dari bola Quaffle yang dilemparkan oleh Sanji dan kedua teman Chasernya yang lain. Mereka yang akhirnya kewalahan akan semua gerakan defensif Tashigi untuk tidak membiarkan bola-bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

Ketika mereka sudah berlatih selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit, mereka serempak turun ke lapangan dan semua anggota tim memuji kemampuan satu sama lain.

“Dengan begini, kurasa kita akan sangat siap untuk menghadapi Hufflepuff besok,” Tashigi mengujar, senyum itu tak lepas dari dirinya. Sejenak ia meletakkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak turun, kemudian mereka kembali membentuk formasi lingkaran itu dan menunduk, kemudian menyemangati tim, dan pada akhirnya bubar.

“Zoro, tunggu.”

Zoro berhenti ketika Tashigi memanggilnya. Beban di tubuhnya terangkat begitu saja. Ia tidak bermusuhan dengan Tashigi, kan, berarti?

“Ya?” sahut Zoro, ia membalik badan.

“Yang kemarin itu hanya kesalahpahaman,” lanjut Tashigi, ia mendekat kepada Zoro. “Kamu tahu kalau kemarin … aku sedikit emosional, yah, tapi, kita baik-baik saja ‘kan?”

Zoro menatap Tashigi heran. Apakah gadis ini menganggap bahwa kemarin bukan pernyataan putusnya?

“Aku mengerti, aku mengerti sekali kalau Robin adalah mantan kekasihmu dan sulit untuk menghilangkan bayangan gadis itu. Tapi, kamu berkata kalau kamu menyukaiku. Kamu menyayangiku. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita, bukan?”

“Tashigi.”

“Yep?”

“Aku benar-benar sungguh-sungguh mengatakan yang kemarin,” ujar Zoro, melihat bahwa lapangan memang sudah sepi, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang berada di bangku penonton dan melihat adegan drama kecil mereka. “Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kamu akan tahan dengan sikapku, dan aku tidak mau kamu terluka … karena aku yang tidak konsisten. Lebih baik kita masing-masing saja, itu yang kubilang. Maksudku,” Zoro menelan ludah, “putus.”

Senyum Tashigi lenyap begitu saja.

“Aku pikir kemarin aku salah dengar, atau halusinasiku saja,” ujar Tashigi, ia tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kecewa. “Aku pikir, karena aku mengatakan hal itu … saat itu kita bertengkar hebat … kamu membuat keputusan ketika marah ….”

Zoro menarik napas panjang. “Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu matang-matang, karena itu sebelumnya aku menarik diri, untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku yakin … itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Untuk semua orang.”

Tashigi tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya tak tulus. Terpaksa. Tarikan antara lengkung bibir itu? Bukan kehendaknya.

“Jadi setelah mengakhiri hubungan denganku, kamu akan benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Nico Robin?”

Zoro tak menjawabnya. Tashigi berbalik dan berlari, sebelum akhirnya ia tak terlihat sama sekali.

Inilah yang ia maksud dengan akhir pekan yang tak lancar.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik dan tudingan mengikutinya setiap kali ia melewati koridor atau masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi. Oke, sebenarnya siapa orang-orang ini dan mengapa mereka selalu membuntutinya? Hubungan percintaannya bukan urusan semua orang dan bukan menjadi tontonan! Ia hanya menginginkan privasi, sialan. Sepertinya ocehan panjang lebarnya dengan Monet hanya menjadi ocehan sekadar lewat.

Hari Sabtu malam, setelah ia makan malam, ia kembali ke Ruang Kebutuhan untuk berlatih. Ruangan yang penuh dengan patung-patung palsu itu kosong. Tidak ada Profesor Mihawk, yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit lega. Dia perlu bebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Ia kini berpikir mengenai mantra untuk membuat patung itu bergerak dan melawannya. _Damn it_. Dia lupa untuk mencari tahu itu di buku perpustakaan. Karena hal ini adalah pelajaran tingkat lanjut, ia tidak menemukan hal itu di bukunya. Maka, lagi-lagi, ia berlatih dengan patung bisu yang hanya bisa menerima semua serangannya.

Baru saja ia ingin melancarkan serangan yang terakhir sebelum ia istirahat sebentar, terdengar suara ketukan sepatu yang familiar. Oh, tentu saja, siapalagi kalau bukan sosok ini … ia teringat akan kilas balik di ruangan yang sama, dengan tangannya yang menyentuh bagian pribadinya, lalu memuaskannya seperti itu ….

Gerakan Zoro benar-benar terhenti ketika mendengar suara sepatu itu mendekat.

“Roronoa. Berhenti karena kehadiranku?”

Zoro tidak menjawab.

“Apa kamu bisu, atau kamu menjadi tuli karena putus dengan Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu?”

“Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, _Profesor_ , saya sudah berulang kali berkata kepadamu bahwa itu _bukanlah_ urusanmu.”

_That’s it_. Zoro akan berbalik badan dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun ketika ia bertatap muka dengan Mihawk, ia akan kembali teringat lagi akan hal itu. Hal yang _memuaskan_ nya, dan … bukannnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, mengingat ia adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang hormonnya _masih_ tinggi-tingginya, tapi dengan Mihawk melakukan hal itu … seperti tak ada beban, seperti begitu lepas ….

Dan apa yang sedang otak kotornya pikirkan?!

Zoro benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika ia melemparkan dirinya pada Mihawk begitu mudahnya.

_Literally_. Benar-benar melemparkan diri dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram jubah Mihawk, lalu menempelkan bibirnya kepada sang Profesor, dan menciumnya dalam. Mihawk membalas ciumannya dengan sama ganasnya, tangan yang bertemu tangan, kemudian jubah yang saling tertarik dan mencekik.

Zoro melepaskan diri. Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

_Dia menginginkan hal itu._

Napasnya menjadi berat. Bukan karena dia tidak kuat berciuman dalam jangka waktu lama.

Ia tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Mihawk sebelum ia benar-benar gila. Namun Mihawk menahan pundaknya.

“Apa yang barusan kamu lakukan, Roronoa?”

Zoro ingin mengucap maaf, namun tentu saja gengsinya yang tinggi tidak membiarkannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melepaskan tangan Mihawk yang menempel di pundaknya, tidak mau lepas.

“Lepaskan saya, Profesor.”

“Apa yang kamu inginkan?”

Apa Mihawk benar-benar memancingnya? Apakah Profesor itu tahu … apa yang dia inginkan …. Menjadi seorang profesor, tentu dia bisa membaca pikiran, bukan?

“Saya hanya ingin pergi dari sini.”

“Menurut apa yang saya baca, itu bukan hal yang kamu inginkan saat kamu mencium saya tadi.”

Zoro tidak mau menatap Mihawk sekarang. Namun Mihawk memaksanya untuk berbalik dan menciumnya lagi, kini lebih ganas, dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Zoro, tak mau kalah, mencium balik dan mencengkeram lengan berotot itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Jubah Mihawk terlepas. Jubah Zoro menyusul kemudian, dan tangan Mihawk berada di celana Zoro. Zoro terengah. Udara terhisap begitu saja dari dalam tubuhnya.

“Kamu butuh pelampiasan,” bisik Mihawk dengan suara serak di telinganya. “Kamu frustrasi, mungkin, setelah putus dengan kekasihmu yang lain.”

Zoro mendengus. “Saya tidak punya kekasih yang lain, selain Tashigi.”

“Apakah kamu yakin hal itu bisa meyakinkan saya?”

Zoro menutup mata ketika tangan Mihawk menyentuhnya. _Ya_. Memang itu yang ia butuhkan, untuk saat ini, dan ia tidak tahu siapa yang lebih hebat untuknya, semenjak hanya Mihawk yang melakukan itu kepadanya … tapi ini salah, _seratus persen salah_ , karena mereka adalah guru dan murid, dan ini adalah perbuatan yang tidak pantas.

“Saya juga pernah remaja,” Mihawk melanjutkan, masih dengan suara yang rendah, “meskipun, tentu saja bukan remaja yang labil dan tidak konsisten sepertimu.”

Zoro memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, melihat wajah Mihawk yang sangat dekat berada di hadapanya. Ia terhimpit di dinding dengan suasana yang sangat panas, dan jubahnya yang sudah terlempar di lantai. Tangan Mihawk masih berada di celananya, belum melakukan apa pun, namun ia yakin bahkan Mihawk sudah merasakan bahwa dirinya terangsang, yang bahkan ia malu untuk akui di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Lihat, bahkan kamu sudah terangsang.”

Zoro menatap ke arah lain.

“Tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya seperti saya, Roronoa?”

“Lepaskan, Profesor. Anda tahu ini … tidak pantas.”

Mihawk memberikan senyumnya yang langka. “Kamu yang memulai duluan.”

Memang dia yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu, tapi ….

“Dan kamu dan saya sama-sama tahu bahwa kamu menginginkan ini.”

“Anda yang memulainya waktu itu!” teriak Zoro, tidak terima.

“Dan kamu merespons,” ujar Mihawk santai, kini melepaskan celana Zoro dan Zoro tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah apa yang akan terjadi.

Tangan Mihawk dengan santai menyentuh bagian privat Zoro dan mengocoknya seperti itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan. Zoro tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia memang menginginkannya. Karena ia frustrasi. Karena ia ingin melepaskan sesuatu. Dan ketika Mihawk berjalan ke dalam ruangan ini, ia berharap bahwa itu terjadi lagi.

Tubuh Zoro menegang, merasa seluruh dirinya berada dalam kontrol Mihawk. Sesekali terdengar suara napasnya dalam gema ruang kosong.

Dan pada akhirnya ia selesai, terkulai, dan semua cairan tumpah—ia merasa jijik, tentu saja, namun Mihawk segera membersihkannya tanpa suara atau tanpa komentar—, ia sedikit terengah, dan ia bertanya kepada Mihawk dengan impulsnya, “apa Anda melakukan hal ini kepada semuanya?”

Mihawk mendengus. “Saya bukan pedofil atau pun orang gila yang selalu mengincar para siswa untuk memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka, Roronoa.”

“Tapi,” Zoro berusaha bertanya, seraya memakai lagi celananya, “Anda melakukan itu kepada saya.”

“Lucu bagaimana perempuan-perempuan itu mengejarmu,” ia berkata dengan nada datar, tidak terlihat bahwa ia merasa hal itu lucu sama sekali, “bagaimana orang seperti kamu itu sangat tidak sadar dengan orang lain, terlalu fokus dengan dirimu sendiri, namun tetap saja itu menjadi hal yang digilai wanita.”

Zoro terdiam. Masih kurang puas dengan jawabannya.

“Saya hanya suka melihat bahwa kamu berada di bawah kontrol saya,” Mihawk melanjutkan. “Lihat bagaimana kamu lemah di bawah sentuhan saya, dan puas hanya karena saya.”

Zoro merasa tubuhnya dingin.

“Kamu berharap bisa mengalahkan saya, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ketika kamu sendiri belum bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri. _Hasrat seksual_ mu sendiri.”

“Anda … terlihat seperti sering melakukannya,” ujar Zoro terang-terangan. Mihawk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Zoro tidak pernah melihat Mihawk tertawa segila itu. Sangat bukan _Mihawk_.

“Terlatih dan mempunyai _skill_ adalah hal yang berbeda.”

“Apa Anda ke sini untuk berlatih, atau hanya mencari saya?”

“Tidak ada bedanya, bukan? Sekarang pun kamu berada di sini.”

“Saya harus pergi,” ujar Zoro akhirnya, setelah membereskan semua pakaiannya. Ia tidak mau mengakui terlebih dahulu bahwa ialah yang sebenarnya mencari Mihawk. Dan bagaimana kebetulan itu selalu mempertemukannya kepada hal yang ia mau.

Zoro pun mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Ketika ia menoleh, Mihawk tidak menatap ke arahnya. Maka Zoro pun benar-benar berbalik dan pergi dari Ruang Kebutuhan.

.

.

.

Hal itu bukan keinginannya, ketika melihat Tashigi terdiam di depan perapian, bengong, dan pandangannya kosong. Ia ingin menyapa, namun mulutnya mendadak bisu.

Kemudian ia merasa tidak perlu khawatir. Setidaknya sampai nanti, ia tidak akan menyakiti gadis itu lagi karena semua tindakan egoisnya dan hatinya yang perlu ditanyakan.

Sampai pada akhirnya hari Senin, semua berjalan datar untuk Zoro. Ia mempersiapkan tubuhnya dengan baik untuk Quidditch dan berharap untuk menang, dan berharap bahwa Tashigi sefokus kemarin. Walaupun benar-benar terjadi kesalahpahaman … ia hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tashigi memimpin _briefing_ dengan tampang ceria, seperti yang ia pertunjukkan saat latihan terakhir kemarin. Ia mengucapkan pidato-pidato selayaknya seorang Kapten yang dapat menjadi pemimpin dan pemain yang baik. “Dan jika pun kita gagal merebut poin, ingatlah bahwa kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik!” seru Tashigi, dan semua anggota tim menyetujui. Kemudian mereka kembali membentuk formasi lingkaran yang sama dan saling menyemangati.

Hal yang membuat Zoro lega adalah bahwa Tashigi masih tersenyum kepadanya dan mengajaknya bicara, tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti musuh atau … mantan.

Maka begitulah mereka, bermain di Lapangan Quidditch dengan penampilan yang bugar, sangat bersemangat di udara, menghantam Hufflepuff dengan trik-trik yang sudah mereka latih kemarin. Sangat bagus. Semua berjalan dengan sangat lancar, seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

Zoro melihat sekilas tribune, dan melihat ada jubah Ravenclaw berada di sana. Sosoknya terlihat jauh, namun Zoro tahu itu siapa. Dan ada seulas senyum yang ia lontarkan. Entah kepada siapa.

“Awas!” seru Bonney, dan Zoro segera sigap menghantam Bludger itu sampai mengenai ujung sapu Seeker dari Hufflepuff. Tentu saja hal itu menguntungkan Seeker Gryffindor.

Ia melihat ke arah ring Gryffindor. Tashigi bertahan sangat kuat di sana, bola yang dilemparkan berkali-kali itu tak bisa menembusnya. Bahkan Sanji dan teman-teman Chasernya menyetak gol sudah lebih dari seratus dalam kurang lebih tiga puluh menit pertandingan.

Sampai pada akhirnya Seeker Gryffindor menangkap Snitch, dan begitu saja, mereka menang. Teriakan memenuhi stadion, dan mereka semua, tim Gryffindor, menyalami tim Hufflepuff yang juga turun bersama mereka. Wasit mengumumkan hasil pertandingan, dan penonton dari Gryffindor menjerit-jerit heboh dari bangku penonton.

“Kita menang!” jerit Bonney, melingkari tangannya di pundak Zoro. Zoro tidak merasa hal itu masalah, mengingat Bonney adalah salah satu rekan terbaiknya yang pernah ada, dan gadis itu benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang _cewek_. “Bagaimana dengan pesta? Maksudku, kita harus _berpesta_! Dengan ini kita lanjut ke pertandingan selanjutnya dengan poin yang unggul, bukan?”

Tashigi mengangguk menyetujui. Hari masih siang, mereka masih bisa beres-beres, masuk ke dalam kelas, melanjutkan pertandingan, makan malam, kemudian melanjutkan pesta di Ruang Rekreasi. “Ya, tidak masalah,” sahut Tashigi. “Terima kasih, semuanya!”

Sanji berkata, “terima kasih juga untuk Kapten atas bimbingannya selama ini dan karena kamu kuat dan konsisten, kami juga.”

Tashigi tersenyum tulus untuk hal itu. “Terima kasih banyak, Sanji.”

“ _Anytime_.”

Zoro tak mengucapkan apa pun, namun ia tersenyum kepada Tashigi, dan gadis itu tersenyum balik kepadanya. Setelahnya mereka bubar, dan Tashigi tak memanggilnya lagi seperti kemarin.

.

.

.

Hari itu melelahkan, namun bukannya Zoro tidak mau untuk berpesta. Mengingat pesta terakhir mereka berakhir dalam kekacauan dan alkohol (dan hampir semua penghuni Gryffindor tidak terlalu kuat dengan alkohol, kecuali ia dan Sanji … ah, cerita lain …)1, ia benar-benar tidak mau jika diminta untuk mengeluarkan stok alkohol yang ia punya. Itu berakibat buruk untuk semua orang.

Setelah ia mandi dan mengikuti kelas terakhirnya pada hari itu, di koridor ia kembali berpapasan dengan Nico Robin. Koridor itu sepi, mayoritas anak-anak seangkatannya akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, mengingat ujian yang semakin dekat, sementara adik-adik kelasnya memilih untuk bersantai di Ruang Rekreasi atau di luar.

“Zoro, selamat,” ujar Robin, senyumnya terlihat tulus kali ini. “Kamu memenangkan pertandinganmu lagi, dan kurasa benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa menghalangimu untuk menguasai lapangan.”

“Kamu berlebihan,” sahut Zoro, “tapi, terima kasih.”

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain, kali itu Zoro merasa atmosfer canggungnya, sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan, “Robin, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.”

“Bicara saja. Kita kan sudah bertemu sekarang,” Robin menjawab.

“Maksudku … nanti. Aku tidak bisa sekarang.”

“Oh, pasti ada pesta di asramamu,” Robin menyeletuk jahil. Zoro tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia suka dengan sosok Robin yang seperti itu. Lepas dari kemisteriusan dan keseriusannya.

Zoro hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. “Nanti malam, Menara Astronomi?”

“Baiklah. Kamu tidak akan meminum alkohol saat menemuiku, bukan?”

“Maksudmu?”

Robin mengucap, kali ini dengan serius, “aku tidak mau kamu bicara kepadaku dengan pengaruh alkohol, meskipun aku tahu bahwa kamu tahan dengan efeknya, dan sudah sangat sering mengonsumsi itu. Sampai bertemu nanti.” Robin meninggalkan senyumnya lagi, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Ya, tentu saja dia tidak mau minum. Apalagi berbicara hal yang serius dengan Robin nanti malam.

.

.

.

“Zoro! Aku minta semua botol Fire Whiskeymu!” rengek Bonney, berteriak di tengah-tengah makanan yang sudah disiapkan dalam Ruang Rekreasi. “Dan jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak mempunyai itu.”

Zoro mengangkat bahu. “Persediaanku sudah habis.”

“BOHONG!”

Sanji angkat bicara, “Bonney, bagaimana kalau kamu mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman yang aku sajikan?” Sanji, seperti biasa, selalu bertindak seperti pangeran di depan para gadis, “mungkin si Kepala Lumut benar-benar sudah kehabisan stoknya, karena kita menghabiskannya saat pesta waktu itu.”

Zoro mengangkat alis. Sejak kapan Sanji _tidak membantah apa yang_ ia katakan?

Namun, mengingat lagi apa efek alkohol terhadap Sanji, Zoro tidak jadi mempertanyakannya. Mungkin Sanji juga ingin main aman dan tidak terperngaruh sepanjang pesta. Ia menjadi lega. Setidaknya si Koki Mesum ini bisa berpikir jernih.

Zoro melihat kepada Tashigi yang sibuk menyusun makanan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia tahu, sudah tidak ada perang dingin di antara mereka. Jadi, seharusnya ia bisa bergerak ke sana, dan memulai pembicaraan dengan Tashigi ….

Tashigi menoleh, melihat Zoro yang sedang menatap kepadanya. “Kamu mau ini?” tanyanya, menunjuk pada _blueberry scone_ yang bertumpuk di hadapannya. Luffy segera mencomot kue itu sebelum Zoro sempat menjawab apa pun.

Zoro menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Terima kasih untuk tampil hebat hari ini,” ujar Tashigi, berjalan mendekat kepada Zoro. “Kamu tahu, kamu pun juga berpenampilan hebat. Kamu dan Bonney benar-benar pasangan tim yang cocok. Aku berharap Gryffindor akan mempunyai satu pasangan brutal lagi seperti kalian, nantinya.”

“Brutal?” Zoro bertanya kepadanya, “ _serius_?”

Tashigi tertawa. “Aku bercanda.”

Kemudian beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran melihat kepada mereka. Seperti pasangan yang baik-baik saja, namun ada jarak yang renggang di antara mereka. Seperti pasangan yang sudah putus, namun sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka sudah mengakhiri hubungan atau belum? Kalau mereka masih menjalani hubungan … pastilah, setidaknya, mereka berciuman saat pertandingan tadi berakhir ….

Pesta dimulai dengan aksi konyol Usopp yang melawak di tengah-tengah Ruang Rekreasi, kemudian diikuti oleh Franky, yang meskipun adalah Ketua Murid, mempunyai selera humor dan kefleksibelan yang tinggi untuk mengizinkan anak-anak Gryffindor berpesta setelah kemenangan besar mereka. Usopp dan Franky adalah duet yang tak terkalahkan dalam hal melucu, dan tidak ada yang bisa membantah itu.

Setelah itu, tentu saja, diikuti dengan pertandingan konyol antara Luffy dan Bonney dalam menghabiskan makanan-makanan yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Zoro melihat bahwa sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap keluar, karena semuanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Luffy dan Bonney, dan juga taruhan-taruhan yang beredar di antaranya.

Saat Zoro sudah selangkah lagi keluar dari ruangan itu, seseorang menahannya. Ia menoleh.

Tashigi.

“Kamu mau ke mana, Zoro?”

“Aku … ada urusan sebentar,” ujar Zoro, sadar bahwa ia tidak begitu pandai berbohong. “Maaf, nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, oke? Bersenang-senanglah dengan pestanya.”

Tashigi mengangguk, dan melepaskan Zoro pergi.

Gadis berkacamata itu ingin tahu, urusan apa yang membuat Zoro sampai pergi di tengah-tengah pesta. Mungkinkah …?

Tidak. Ia sudah menahan semuanya semenjak Zoro memutuskannya untuk yang kedua kali setelah latihan itu. Ia bukan gadis lemah, yang langsung disfungsional setelah berpisah dengan seorang pemuda. Mereka berdua masih remaja dan muda. Ada hal lain yang perlu diurus.

Namun, perasaannya kepada Zoro, itu bukanlah sekadar ‘hal lain yang perlu diabaikan untuk hal lain yang perlu diurus’.

Tashigi menahan perasaannya selama tiga hari ini. Karena kalau tidak, ia sudah tenggelam dengan air matanya sendiri dan tidak akan pernah bisa bangun.

.

.

.

Saat tiga kali Zoro jalan bolak-balik (tentu saja, karena ia sedikit tersesat, belok kanan dan belok kiri, melompati tangga yang sama selama dua kali), akhirnya ia menemukan Menara Astronomi, dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengintip ke dalam, melihat Robin yang sudah di dalam. Robin terlihat tidak mengenakan jubahnya. Hanya sweter berwarna hitam dan celana panjang jin. Terlihat sederhana … tapi menarik. Robin selalu menarik untuk Zoro.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Terdengar suara pintu membuka, namun Robin tak menoleh. Matanya masih terpaku akan bintang-bintang yang terlihat lebih jelas di Menara Astronomi dibandingkan tempat mana pun di Hogwarts. Sampai akhirnya Zoro berdiri di sebelahnya, barulah Robin memulai bicara.

“Kutebak, kamu pasti tersesat menuju ke sini.”

“Tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu darimu, _huh_?” ujar Zoro, mengambil tempat di sebelah Robin. Robin menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

Ini adalah tempat pertama kali mereka benar-benar mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Tempat dimana mereka saling bersentuhan dan … sedikit mengungkapkan perasaan. Zoro tidak bisa membantah bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Robin dalam kehidupannya. Karena gadis itu, mungkin saja, seperti orang-orang yang bilang seperti kisah cinta yang ada pada umumnya: cinta pertama, yang tidak bisa ia lupakan bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

“Pestanya sudah selesai?” tanya Robin, kembali menatap ke depan.

“Tentu saja belum. Aku menyelinap ke sini.”

“Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin pesta anak-anak Gryffindor selesai di bawah pukul dua belas malam.”

Hening. Sudah lama mereka tidak berdua seperti ini, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, dan dengan sekali toleh saja sebenarnya Zoro bisa mencium Robin. Namun, ia harus menahan hal itu. Bagaimana jika Robin tidak _merasakan_ hal yang sama? Mimpi-mimpi itu bukan berarti Robin menginginkannya, dan mungkin gadis itu hanya bersikap sopan kepadanya, dan tidak mau bermusuhan setelah mereka ‘putus’. Kautahu, semacam hal tipikal yang akan seorang gadis dewasa lakukan.

“Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan kepadaku?”

“Aku sudah putus dari Tashigi,” ujar Zoro, merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa lama-lama menahan perasaan itu dan tidak tahu apakah Robin akan membalasnya dengan hal yang sama, meskipun ia yakin, setidaknya … memang benar ….

Robin tak memberikan reaksi apa pun, namun Zoro berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat kedua mata Robin berkilat sedetik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

“Aku sudah mendengarnya, sih, dari yang lain, tapi rasanya memang lebih … benar … kalau kamu mengatakan hal itu, dari dirimu sendiri. Seperti mengonfirmasi.”

“Kamu ingin aku mengonfirmasi hal itu?”

Robin menoleh. “Zoro. Aku tahu kamu tidak sebodoh seperti apa yang kamu tunjukkan.”

Zoro tersinggung. “Hei!”

Gadis itu tertawa. “Itu berarti aku memujimu, bukan?” Zoro hanya memutar bola matanya. Robin melanjutkan, “lalu, setelah hal itu?”

Pemuda berambut hijau menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu, setelah ia mengatakan hal itu kepada Robin, apa? Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan kepada Robin? Bahwa ia masih sangat menginginkannya dan memimpikannya dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas?

Bahwa ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya … seperti apa yang profesor _itu_ katakan kepadanya ….

Zoro terkejut bahwa Robin sudah sepenuhnya berbalik badan dan menghadapnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu perlahan-lahan menyentuh kedua sisi tangannya yang lain. “Katakan padaku apa yang seharusnya kamu katakan.”

_Katakan padaku apa yang seharusnya kamu ingin katakan, berbulan-bulan yang lalu_ , pikir Robin. _Setelah kamu berkencan dengan Tashigi. Pastinya kamu menyesal, bukan? Harusnya akulah yang kamu pilih. Tapi kamu membuat keputusan yang salah. Bohong kalau aku berkata aku tidak senang, bahwa aku masih hadir dalam hidupmu, bahkan ketika kamu masih bersama Tashigi._

“Aku bukan lelaki yang pantas untukmu,” ujar Zoro akhirnya, tentunya bukan hal yang diharapkan Robin untuk dengar pada malam ini, saat Zoro terlihat sangat ingin mengungkapkan hal yang penting. “Maaf,” lanjutnya, melepas tangan Robin perlahan.

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. “Kamu _tidak_ mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.”

“Aku tahu. Ini bukan salahmu.”

“Apa yang bukan salahku?”

“Aku yang bodoh, tidak peka, dan tidak konsisten. Itu bukan salahmu. Dan aku … minta maaf, jika aku menyakitimu. Lagi dan lagi, karena aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan.”

“Zoro.”

“Aku memang menginginkanmu. _Kamu_ , yang seharusnya berada di hidupku, aku menyadari hal itu setelah …” setelah bersama Tashigi, Zoro ingin mengucapkan, namun nama itu tak terucap, “… maka, setelah menyadari ini pun sudah terlambat, dan aku paham kalau kamu tidak akan mau … kautahu, bersama denganku, atau apa pun itu.”

Robin menghela napas.

“Dan itu yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya kepadamu, karena aku tahu aku bisa gila kalau mempertahankan itu hanya dalam pikiranku saja.”

Zoro tak bisa berpindah tempat dan melakukan apa pun ketika Robin mendekat, menciumnya lembut, kemudian akhirnya ia pun membalas ciumannya, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang langsing Robin. Robin menciumnya tanpa jeda; lidahnya bermain, giginya, bibirnya, tangannya yang menyentuh pundak kekar Zoro, kemudian tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kasar Zoro, dan semua tubuh itu beralih padanya. Zoro memeluk Robin, erat, merasa mimpinya menjadi nyata dan seperti sureal. Seperti ini, rasanya, merasakan bahwa mimpinya berwujud menjadi nyata, bahwa Robin benar-benar di depannya, menciumnya, _milik_ nya, mungkin, dan sesaat semua masalah-masalahnya menguap di udara.

Robin mundur sebentar sebelum akhirnya menciumnya lagi. Dan Zoro tak menolak. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa pintu Menara Astronomi sangat sulit untuk tertutup rapat, dan sangat mudah bagi orang untuk mengintip ke dalam, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tashigi di sana dan membekap mulutnya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekencang-kencangnya di depan pintu. Ia segera berjalan cepat kemudian berlari sebelum mereka berdua menyadari kehadirannya.

(bagaimana bisa menyadari, kalau mereka seperti dimabuk cinta dan dunia seolah milik berdua?)

.

.

.

Robin tahu ada seseorang di belakang pintu tersebut, karena ia posisinya berhadapan dengan pintu. Ia melihat gagang kacamata merah itu, dengan jubah Gryffindor yang masih sangat kentara. Ia sangat tahu siapa sosok itu, namun ia mengabaikannya, dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Zoro. Lagipula, pertandingan kecil mereka sudah berakhir. Sudah terlihat siapa pemenangnya2.

Zoro pun tak mengatakan apa pun selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya berhadap-hadapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain—Robin dengan senyumnya yang manis dan elegan, Zoro dengan senyum kakunya. Sampai akhirnya Robin berucap, “ada lagi, yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku?”

“Kamu ingin pergi sekarang?”

“Oh, tidak, kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu setelah kamu mengungkapkan itu, ada lagi yang seharusnya kamu ucapkan.”

Dahi Zoro berkernyit. Memang otaknya bukanlah otak paling cerdas seantero Hogwarts (paling tolol dan paling bebal, kalau bisa dibilang), maka ketika Robin berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan kode-kode, ia tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya.

Zoro sudah tahu pasti bahwa ia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia mau pada Robin. Tunggu … apakah yang Robin maksud ….

Pemuda itu membuang muka, merasa bahwa pipinya menghangat sedikit.

Ini baru beberapa hari semenjak ia dan Tashigi putus, namun …

… gadis itu yang menginginkannya, bukan? Bahkan menyugestikannya hal itu, setelah apa yang Zoro lakukan kepadanya.

Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk karena impuls. Robin menunggu dengan sabar. Kalau ini memang yang ia mau, ia harus bersabar dengan Zoro, karena otaknya _loading_ sedikit lama, untuk hal-hal yang remeh sekali pun.

“Kurasa kita berpacaran … sekarang?” tanya Zoro, sedikit ragu, ia jadi lupa bagaimana ia mengungkapkannya kepada Tashigi waktu itu—mungkin karena Robin terlihat lebih dewasa, dan Zoro bingung apakah ia sudah cukup dewasa bagi gadis itu.

Robin tersenyum. “Ya, Zoro, kalau kamu mengungkapkannya dengan demikian.”

“Hei, aku tidak salah bicara kan?”

“Tidak.”

Zoro melihatnya. “Serius.”

“Tidak,” Robin tertawa ringan. “Serius. Dan dengan kamu menyelinap dari pesta seperti ini, apa tidak akan ada yang menyadari dan mencari? Itu kan pestamu juga. Kamu memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan anggota tim yang lain.”

“Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berpesta.”

“Hm?”

“Aku … memang sedang ingin bersamamu. Mengobrol. Berbicara mengenai kita.”

Ah, itu. Jadi memang lebih menyenangkan bahwa Zoro sudah pernah bersama yang lain, dan baru menyadari bahwa Robin memanglah untuknya sehingga ia kembali untuknya, dengan pikiran yang lebih matang, dan berani berkomitmen. Robin tak bisa menyalahkan hal itu.

_Terima kasih, Tashigi_ , ia berujar dalam hati. _Terima kasih sudah membimbing Zoro kembali kepadaku._

Ia melirik pintu. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang mengintip di sana.

Mungkin gadis itu sudah terlalu sakit hati dan tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang berada di dalam.

“Apa kamu sudah mau pergi?” tanya Zoro kepada Robin, kemudian akhirnya menatap ke arah pintu dimana Robin selalu melirik, “kamu selalu melirik pintu.”

“Oh, bukan, tadi seperti ada orang yang lewat. Ternyata bukan.”

“Pintunya memang sulit sekali untuk tertutup rapat, ya?”

“Iya.”

Zoro menatap Robin. Gadis ini yang ia inginkan dari dulu. Setelah sekian lama bermain kucing-kucingan dan membohongi dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia berada di depannya, dan apalagi yang ia tunggu? Bahkan ia tak perlu memimpikannya lagi … gadis itu sudah berada di sini ….

Kedua tangan Robin melingkar ke pundak Zoro. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dengan hidung yang bersentuhan. Robin berbisik, “apakah selama ini … kamu pernah memimpikan aku?”

Zoro tersentak sedikit.

Robin melanjutkan, “aku memimpikan kamu, Zoro, tapi aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin tahu. Dan sejujurnya, ya, aku merindukan kamu. Hubungan kita terlalu cepat mulai dan terlalu cepat berakhirnya. Kita seharusnya pelan, pelan, bukan?”

Zoro mengangguk, seperti terhipnotis akan semua kalimat-kalimatnya.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bersamamu, yang aku rasakan hanya ada gejolak dan hasrat untuk selalu memiliki kamu. Bersama kamu. Dan kamu tidak boleh bersama yang lain.”

Nada posesif itu. Zoro menyukainya.

Ia menyeringai sedikit. Robin menangkap hal itu dan tersenyum juga.

Baru kali ini ia mengungkapkan semua perasaannya dengan gamblang di depan pemuda yang ia sukai. Mungkin seharusnya dari dulu itu sudah terjadi.

Terdengar suara sepatu mendekat ke Menara Astronomi. Zoro mengernyit. Ini suara sepatu Mihawk! Ia segera memeluk Robin dan menyembunyikan diri rapat ke dekat balkon. Robin mengangkat alis, sedikit terkejut, namun tidak mengelak. Ia pun berhasil menyingkirkan diri dari bayangan pintu Menara Astronomi.

Suara pintu yang membuka.

Kemudian menutup lagi dengan pelan, diikuti dengan pintu yang terbuka lagi. Memang pintu sialan itu tidak bisa menutup dengan rapat, bahkan diberikan mantra pun selalu terbuka lagi dengan otomatis. Sepertinya hanya yang berwenang yang bisa mengunci pintu itu dengan rapat.

“Sepertinya itu seorang Profesor,” ujar Zoro. “Maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau nama baikmu tercoreng.”

Robin tertawa. “Hati-hati, Zoro. Dan jangan tersesat.”

Zoro menggeleng dan memberikan ciuman singkat kepada Robin sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana. Hatinya luar biasa lega.

.

.

.

“Hei, Zoro!” panggil Usopp, ketika Zoro sudah kembali lagi ke Ruang Rekreasi, tentu saja dengan ruangan yang sangat berantakan. “Ke mana saja? Kamu sudah melewatkan banyak hal di pesta ini.”

Zoro hanya mengangkat bahu. Di tengah-tengah ia melihat beberapa orang sedang bermain kartu, sementara yang lainnya berserakan di lantai karena sudah mengantuk. Ia melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam.

Ia tidak melihat Tashigi di sana.

Ia menggaruk kepala kemudian ikut-ikutan duduk di tengah, melihat permainan kartu Muggle yang masih berjalan dengan seru. Sisa Bonney dan Sanji yang masih bertarung. Zoro melirik Luffy yang masih mencomot kue yang ada di pinggir sofa. “Hei, Luffy, kamu lihat Tashigi?”

“Twadi kwe kwamarwnya,” sahut Luffy berlepotan. “Hwabis itwu tidwak kewluar lagwi.”

“Hmm.”

Karena ia memang sudah tidak ada _mood_ untuk berpesta, maka ia pun mengundurkan diri terlebih dahulu (yang dipelototi tajam oleh Sanji dan Bonney, untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui) dan kembali ke kamar.

Besok adalah hari-hari yang biasa, yang harus ia lewati di Hogwarts.

Namun yang tidak biasa adalah, Nico Robin yang sekarang benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di Aula Besar, tidak ada gosip aneh-aneh yang muncul. Mungkin karena ia tidak pamer hubungan saat ia bersama Tashigi, berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ketika ia melihat Robin, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain, lalu Robin akan sibuk dengan urusannya dan Zoro pun sama. Namun hal itu jelas tidak akan bertahan lama.

Terkadang Zoro melihat kepada Tashigi, yang bersikap seolah sangat biasa dan tidak ada apa-apa. Namun tatapan matanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi kepada Zoro. Bukan ceria. Namun sedih dan muram. Di balik itu, tidak ada lagi yang orang lain ketahui.

Pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Nico Robin di Menara Astronomi semakin intens, dan Zoro pun bertanya, suatu hari, di tengah ciumannya dengan Robin, “apa kamu tidak mau berpegangan tangan denganku, di koridor? Makan bersamaku? Berjalan bersamaku?”

Robin menggeleng. “Aku bukannya tidak mau.”

“Lalu?”

“Kita sekarang sama-sama sibuk dengan ujian, _keep it low_ , oke? Kita berhubungan, dan aku senang dengan hal itu, namun aku ingin membiarkan semuanya tetap tenang sampai akhirnya kamu selesai dengan OWL, dan aku selesai mempersiapkan NEWTku.”

“Hmm.”

Robin menatap Zoro. “Apakah kamu keberatan?”

“Tidak.”

“Maafkan aku,” lanjutnya. “Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kita, dan aku ….”

_Aku tidak mau kalau hubungan kita yang cepat dimulai ini, cepat lagi berakhirnya seperti dulu. Aku mau berjalan sempurna dan langgeng dan aku ingin kamu terus bersamaku. Hubungan kita, tidak hanya sekadar bergenggaman tangan di koridor dan memamerkannya kepada semua orang. Ini tentang kamu yang menjadi milik aku, dan tidak ada siapa pun yang boleh menyentuh kamu._

“Aku mengerti,” ujar Zoro.

“Aku ingin kamu jujur.”

“Hm?” tanya Zoro.

“Apakah Tashigi pernah … kamu tahu, semacam mengajak balikan atau ….”

Di saat itu tubuh Zoro menegang. Robin pun berhenti. Ia menatap Zoro sungguh-sungguh, dan pemuda itu hanya berkata, “Robin, itu … sudah kejadian yang agak lama. Hari pertama setelah putus. Setelah latihan Quidditch. Ia berkata bahwa mungkin terjadi kesalahpahaman. Tapi aku bilang bahwa memang lebih baik aku dan dia sendiri-sendiri saja.”

“Ia mengajakmu untuk balikan?”

“Ya. Dia mengatakannya dengan jelas—bahkan ia bilang kita tidak pernah putus dari awal.”

“Aku senang kamu jujur kepadaku.”

“Aku sudah belajar mengenai kejujuran dan komitmen,” ujar Zoro, menghela napasnya, “dan aku tidak ingin ada kejadian yang berulang. Kejadian yang sama, yang menyebabkan … kita ….”

“Aku tahu.”

Mereka diam sebentar, kemudian Robin mundur sedikit. “Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku harus belajar. Jaga diri baik-baik, oke?”

Ia mengecup bibir Zoro pelan kemudian pergi.

.

Saat bulan sudah berganti dari bulan Maret menuju bulan April dan musim semi semakin terlihat, dan OWL yang mencekam juga mendekat, mulai terlihatlah bahwa Zoro sedikit panik. Pasalnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia harus pelajari dengan teori-teori sialan ini!

“Hei, Zoro, kulihat kamu sangat terditraksi,” ujar Sanji, melirik sinis pada Zoro yang sibuk dengan perkamen-perkamennya, “padahal kamu kan sudah _jomblo_.”

Entah apa maksud dari perkataan Sanji, tapi memang selama dua bulan ini Zoro tidak mendengar gosip apa pun, seakan-akan semuanya menjauh darinya (atau semua anggota RLC sedang sibuk dan memikirkan ujian, dan lega akhirnya bahwa Monet bisa bersikap seperti penyihir _normal_ , memikirkan ujian dan bukan memikirkan klub tidak penting). Sewaktu-waktu ia juga pernah bertemu dengan Kuina, yang tersenyum ketika mereka lewat.

“Itu yang kamu ingin katakan padaku? Serius? Lebih baik kamu ajari aku saja teori-teori ini.”

“Dalam mimpimu, Kepala Lumut.”

“Hei!” seru Zoro tidak terima, dan kemudian ia mendengus dan memerhatikan lagi perkamen-perkamennya lagi. Ingat, ia harus lulus OWL ini … kemudian apa?

Ia mengingat mengenai pertanyaan Robin waktu lalu mengenai pelajaran OWL yang harus diambilnya untuk mencapai karirnya. Ia kini pun bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya. Bekerja di Kementrian? Terlalu membosankan … dan terlalu ‘rapi’. Mungkin Auror lebih menantang.

“Hei,” panggil Zoro pada Usopp, “kamu tahu persyaratan OWL untuk Auror?”

“Nih.” Usopp memberikan selembar pamflet bergerak mengenai Auror untuk karir mereka dan mata pelajaran apa saja yang tertera di sana. Zoro mengernyit.

Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam ada di sana. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin menjadi Auror tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri dari kejahatan-kejahatan yang ada di dunia sana?

“Kamu mau menjadi Auror?”

Zoro mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin, kamu?”

“Entahlah,” Usopp menjawab seraya mengacak-acak selebaran itu dan melihatnya dengan mata yang disipitkan satu per satu. “Semuanya terasa membingungkan, dan aku benar-benar sangat pusing. Yang kubenar-benar sukai hanya Mantra, sesungguhnya.”

Zoro ingin menimbrung bahwa yang paling ia suka adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, namun mengingat wajah Mihawk dan apa yang mereka lakukan tempo hari—dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, dengan setiap kali di kelas Mihawk selalu memberikan tatapan sinis—Zoro urung niat.

Mereka hening sebentar, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Tashigi yang menghampirinya.

“Hei, Zoro.”

Zoro tersentak. Mereka sudah lama saling diam (bukannya diam seperti orang musuhan, tapi karena mereka … ya, menjadi canggung), dan kini Tashigi memanggilnya dengan akrab. Namun ia menyambutnya seperti biasa.

“Ada apa?”

“Boleh bicara sebentar?”

Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Tashigi bicarakan, namun ia mengangguk dan pergi dari Ruang Rekreasi. Beberapa anak-anak langsung berbisik-bisik, dan Sanji bahkan menatapnya terang-terangan. Mereka memanjat lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan berdiri di lorong yang sepi.

“Aku,” Tashigi menarik napas dalam-dalam, memberanikan diri menatap Zoro. Sudah lama Zoro tidak berhadap-hadapan dengan Tashigi seperti ini, berdua saja. “Aku hanya ingin tahu,” ia melanjutkan, dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. “Apa pikiranmu sudah berubah?”

“Berubah?”

“Tentang kita ….”

Apakah Tashigi masih berharap? Setelah lebih dari satu bulan mereka jarang bicara dan benar-benar putus kontak, apa ia masih mengharapkan mereka kembali bersama? Namun Zoro sudah tahu di mana ia seharusnya berada, dan apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu. Ia tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama.

Setidaknya, tidak setolol itu, bukan, dirinya?

Zoro menggeleng. “Maaf, Tashigi.”

Ia baru saja hendak berbalik pergi, namun Tashigi kembali menahan pundaknya. “Aku sudah memberimu waktu. Satu bulan lebih. Apa … tidak ada perasaan itu? Perasaan yang mengatakan kalau kamu menyukai dan menyayangiku. Apa kamu lupa, atau kamu berbohong waktu itu?”

Zoro membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tak heran, sebab ia yang melarang keluarnya suara itu. Keluarnya pengakuan seperti, _aku mencintai Nico Robin_ , tidak keluar dengan mudahnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki di balik lorong.

“Aku harus pergi.”

“Apa kamu berkencan lagi dengan Nico Robin?”

Pemuda berambut hijau tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sebab ia pun teringat dengan pesan Nico Robin, dan betapa mudahnya untuk menjaga hubungan mereka tanpa ada orang lain yang ketahui, dibandingkan banyak gosip yang tersebar di mana-mana, seperti waktu itu. Dan hal itu juga memudahkan Robin untuk fokus belajar. _Dan aku_ , batinnya. Aku juga harus belajar.

Ia tak menjawab dan menghilang dari pandangan Tashigi.

Tashigi menangis.

.

Hari pertama adalah Mantra.

Zoro merasa ia sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Ia hanya sedikit lupa dengan pengertian mantra penangkal untuk cegukan, namun ia melakukan sangat baik dalam Mantra Penggembira. (Semacam ingatan yang kembali muncul saat ia berusaha untuk membuat Tashigi gembira, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan?)

Untuk praktiknya, ia merasa lebih baik lagi dalam semua mantra-mantranya. Profesor Brook memang salah satu profesor Hogwarts yang sangat menyenangkan, sehingga Zoro merasa tidak ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan ujian hari itu.

Malamnya, ia pusing dalam mempelajari Transfigurasi. Semuanya terlihat begitu rumit—walaupun ia tak begitu kesulitan dengan praktik. Profesor Shanks mengajarkan Transfigurasi dengan baik dan menyenangkan, namun mungkin karena tidak terlalu suka dengan pelajarannya, itu tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam otak.

Saat ia ingin mencari angin dengan berjalan-jalan setelah makan malam, ia bertemu dengan Nico Robin.

“Oh … Zoro, hai,” sapa Robin, terdapat banyak buku-buku tebal di tangannya. “Maaf, aku terburu-buru. Sudah belajar?”

“Besok Transfigurasi, agak sedikit kacau di bagian teori, kurasa … tapi aku sudah belajar sedikit.” Sebenarnya ia bahkan tak menghafal satu kata pun.

Robin tersenyum. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Tentu sangat banyak yang bisa Robin bantu, namun ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahnya, dan lagipula Robin terlihat sangat sibuk.

Pada akhirnya Zoro hanya menggeleng.

“Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Maaf sekali aku terburu-buru, namun banyak sekali tugas dan pelajaran yang harus kukejar. Kamu tahu, untuk menjadi profesor.” Robin tersenyum lebar, mendekat sedikit dan mencium pipi sang kekasih. “Selamat belajar. Sampai jumpa lagi.”

“Robin?”

Robin menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Zoro yang mengangkat bahunya, terlihat _agak cuek_. Kemudian ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik badan, membelakangi Robin.

.

“Transfigurasi!” Luffy menjerit frustrasi. “Bukan kesukaanku! Tapi Profesor Shanks baik! Tapi transfigurasi sulit!” Ia terus berteriak dan memelototi perkamennya. “Teori Mantra Tukar adalah ….”

Zoro juga memelototi perkamennya, dengan bulir-bulir peluh yang menetes di dahi.

“Zoro?” tanya Tashigi, dan Zoro melirik sekilas. Oke, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang aneh, dan tidak terlalu aneh, juga, tapi _memang aneh_. Zoro bersumpah ia tak merasa diikuti lagi, mungkin memang benar anggota RLC juga sedang sibuk, sehingga mereka tidak ada yang tahu hubungan diam-diam ( _balikan_ ) dengan Robin.

“Hmm,” jawab Zoro, kemudian beralih ke perkamen Transfigurasinya.

“Mau tanya jawab denganku?”

“Hmm,” jawab Zoro lagi, matanya masih terpaku pada satu kata yang diulang-ulang di otaknya. Ia berusaha untuk menghafalnya, namun Tashigi masih mengajaknya bicara ….

Tangan Tashigi merebut perkamen itu di hadapan Zoro, dan Zoro mengangkat alis, menatap tangan itu. “Hei.”

“Lebih baik kamu tanya jawab, kalau mau lebih masuk ke otak. Memelototinya terus menerus tidak bisa membuatmu menghafalnya begitu saja.”

“Kembalikan, Tashigi.”

Tashigi mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun kemudian ia sadar, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi Zoro, apa pun yang pemuda itu inginkan, untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

Ia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum (sedikit, seperti terpaksa), dan akhirnya mengembalikan perkamen Zoro.

Zoro memelototi perkamennya lagi.

.

Hari-hari selama OWL berjalan lambat dan suram.

Zoro mengalami kesulitan teori Transfigurasi, tapi seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan, praktiknya bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah. Ia berani bersumpah mata Penguji mengilat senang ketika melihatnya dengan cepat dan mudah mempraktikkan Mantra Penghilang. Luffy, yang juga kepayahan dalam teori, sangat menguasai praktiknya, seperti Zoro.

Mau tak mau Zoro sempat mendengar dan melihat hasil Sanji, dan pemuda itu bagus dalam teori _dan_ praktik. Tak heran ia menjadi Prefek. Bukannya ia mau memuji si Pirang itu, sih ….

Tashigi juga sama, dan Zoro merasa tak enak karena menolak penawarannya kemarin untuk membantunya.

Sampai akhirnya pada hari Rabu, malamnya ia harusnya belajar untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Namun ia merasa tidak perlu belajar apa pun, karena ia sudah hafal baik teori maupun praktik. Baik apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan apa yang harus ia ingat untuk menguatkan pertahanan dan strategi yang harus ia gencarkan.

Dan ia pun kembali teringat pada Profesor tersebut.

Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis ingatan di Ruang Kebutuhan itu.

Hari ini ia tak bertemu Robin sekali pun, meskipun kerinduan itu sudah menguat, namun ia harus menahannya. Fokus, untuk menjadi yang terbaik, dan sampai ujian-ujian melelahkan ini selesai, ia akan bersama Robin. Berdua. Dan dapat menunjukkan kepada gadis itu, bahwa Zoro kini benar-benar serius kepadanya, dan dapat memegang janjinya untuk berkomitmen.

.

“Impresif, Roronoa,” puji salah satu Pengawas, mengamati Zoro dengan mudah mengusir Boggart-Boggart palsu yang menjelma menjadi ketakutannya (ketakutannya sampai saat ini adalah kalah dalam pertarungan, omong-omong). Zoro juga berhasil menyebutkan beberapa Mantra Pertahanan yang membuat senyum prua tua berjanggut itu melebar. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat kemampuan Zoro, ia pun menawarkan, “bagaimana kalau kamu menunjukkan Patronusmu kepadaku? Akan kuberikan poin bonus, bahkan bisa bertambah untuk teori ujianmu.” Kemudian ia mengerling di balik kacamata paruh bulannya.

Itu mudah. Zoro bisa melakukannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengangguk, kemudian segera menyerukan, “Expecto Patronum!” kemudian muncullah abu keperakan, yang kemudian menjelma menjadi sebuah binatang.

Harimau.

Itulah dia. Tegas. Kuat. Penyendiri, namun sangat melindungi sesamanya.

Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di ruangan yang sama menoleh kepadanya. Termasuk Tashigi dan Sanji, karena nama mereka yang berurutan abjad dan kini berada di satu ruangan.

Penguji bertepuk tangan, dan memperbolehkan Zoro pergi.

.

Ujian hari ini membuat hati dan pikiran Zoro sedikit tenang, sampai kemudian ia berpapasan dengan Profesor Mihawk di koridor.

“Membuat Mr Dumbledore terkagum-kagum, bisa kubilang cukup hebat, Roronoa. Ia seorang pria tua yang terlihat baik hati, tapi untuk soal nilai dia benar-benar perfeksionis. Dan kamu bisa membuatnya memberikan nilai yang sangat tinggi, juga dengan bonus, dalam ujianmu.”

Zoro tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ekspresi Mihawk datar, namun apa yang ia bicarakan terdengar seperti pujian, bukan?

“Terima kasih,” sahut Zoro akhirnya, mengingat tidak sopan bahwa ia mengabaikan perkataan Mihawk yang panjang lebar. Pria itu jarang berbicara panjang lebar.

Mihawk hanya mengangguk, menepuk pundak Zoro sebentar, kemudian beranjak pergi dengan langkah-langkahnya yang tegap.

Mendengar hal itu membuat hari Zoro lebih baik lagi. Walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa, jelasnya.

.

Hari Jumat ia tidak ada jadwal, karena ia tidak mengambil mata pelajaran Rune Kuno. Maka malam itu ia bisa sedikit bersantai sambil sesekali berlatih di Ruang Kebutuhan. Semenjak bertemu dengan Mihawk di koridor itu, ia tidak bertemu lagi dengannya, bahkan di ruangan ini.

Zoro tidak tahu apa yang isi kepalanya pikirkan. Menggelengkan kepala, ia terus berlatih.

Dan kini ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk melihat patung-patung itu berbalik  melawannya, yang membuat ia bisa berpuas diri dan bisa mengukur kemampuannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan latihannya, Zoro menyeka keringatnya, membereskan semua yang telah ia perbuat di ruangan itu, dan keluar dari ruangan, hanya untuk menemui Robin yang berjalan terburu-buru. Gadis itu bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya!

Oke, Zoro tahu bahwa Robin memang orang yang benar-benar peduli dengan nilainya, dan bahkan mampu mengabaikan Zoro ketika pemuda itu sangat, sangat, merindukannya ….

“Robin.”

Robin sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang agak serak dan berat itu. Tanpa menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara. Air mukanya sedikit merasa bersalah, karena ia tadi melewati Zoro begitu saja. “Zoro! Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu. Aku dengar kamu berhasil melewati ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan baik.” Senyum Robin kali itu benar-benar terlihat tulus … dan bangga. Zoro tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya, karena Robin baru saja memujinya. Gadis itu tentu lebih hebat dibandingnya, walaupun ia tidak akan menyebutkan hal itu keras-keras di hadapan yang bersangkutan. Maka ia hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya.

Dan bertanya-tanya apakah melanjutkan hubungan dengan Robin adalah keputusan yang benar ….

“Zoro?”

“Yah, kamu sebaiknya belajar lagi, Robin. Kamu terlihat terburu-buru … dan tidak terlalu konsentrasi ketika melihatku. Jadi sebaiknya belajar saja.”

“Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?” tanya Robin, kini ia benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan menuju Zoro. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan bersandar di pilar dekat Ruang Kebutuhan.

“Aku mengatakan apa yang aku lihat.”

“Zoro.”

“Kamu yakin kalau _bersamaku_ adalah benar-benar yang kamu inginkan?”

Robin menghela napas. “Baik, aku minta maaf kalau aku terlihat menjaga jarak darimu. Tapi … kamu tidak tahu alasannya kenapa.”

“Jadi kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu aku apa alasannya?”

Untuk itu, Robin terlihat malu. Malu! Baru kali itu Zoro melihat sosok Robin yang malu dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Zoro mendekatkan diri kepada Robin, dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu dengan tangannya.

“Berada di dekatmu … membuatku sedikit, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi,” ujar Robin, pelan, kini menatap Zoro tepat di mata. “Oke? Jadi ….”

Zoro tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa, seperti orang normal, dan itu adalah fenomena langka yang pernah Robin lihat semasa ia bersama Zoro.

“Aku baru kali ini melihat seorang Nico Robin malu-malu.”

Robin menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, namun apa boleh buat. Ia sudah mengatakannya sekarang, dan itu benar-benar jujur, dan ia harap hubungannya dengan Zoro membaik dan _langgeng_. Ia tidak mau hal yang sebelumnya terulang lagi. Lebih buruknya lagi, kalau sampai ia harus kembali berpisah dengan Zoro ….

“Besok aku tidak ada ujian,” ujar Zoro, kini meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Robin. “Waktuku senggang.”

“Aku juga … sudah selesai dengan apa yang harus kupelajari,” sahut Robin, kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Zoro. Mereka mendekat dengan wajah yang memanas, kemudian hidung yang bersentuhan, dan pada akhirnya bibir yang menempel. Robin memejamkan mata. Ya, hanya Zoro yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara buku yang jatuh, kemudian langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Zoro dan Robin sama-sama tersentak. Namun Zoro sempat menangkap jubah Gryffindor dan rambut pendek yang bergegas berbelok ke koridor yang lain.

“Zoro? Kamu melihat itu siapa?”

Zoro menggeleng. “Maaf, Robin, aku harus ke Ruang Asramaku sebentar, ada yang harus kuurus. Besok kita bertemu?” tanyanya, “maksudku, kalau kamu mau, karena aku tidak ada jadwal—“

“Tentu saja,” sahut Robin cepat, dan mengecup pipinya kilat. Kemudian gadis itu pergi dari penglihatan Zoro.

Jubah Gryffindor dan rambut pendek itu. Ia tak mungkin salah lihat. Zoro menghela napas. Apa, sih, yang ia perbuat? Kenapa ia tidak jujur saja kepada Nico Robin? Atau hal itu akan menambah rumit masalah yang ia punya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada Robin bahwa mereka tidak akan menyebarluaskan hubungannya kepada publik, setidaknya sampai ujian OWLnya selesai.

Dasar hormon, kutuknya, kemudian ia segera berlari, berbelok ke arah koridor yang sama dengan Tashigi.

Ia melihat Tashigi tak jauh dari tangga Hogwarts. Ia menelan ludahnya, berpikir apa yang harus ia bicarakan, padahal mereka bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan.

Tashigi sedang duduk dan ia tak melihat Zoro. Ia hanya termenung, dengan buku tebal yang berada di pangkuannya.

“Kamu mengambil Rune Kuno,” ujar Zoro, yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan, namun di saat yang sama juga tidak. Tashigi mendongak, melihat Zoro, pemuda itu, pemuda yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya dan berada di pelukannya, pemuda yang ia cintai dari dulu dan masih sampai sekarang. Karena mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara itulah, membuatnya ia berpisah dari Zoro.

Namun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk merespons Zoro hanyalah anggukan kecil. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat berdiri, ingin pergi dari sana. Dadanya sesak. Sangat, sangat, sesak. Pemandangan yang ia tak perkirakan akan ia lihat secepat ini. _Secepat ini_ , seperti apa yang ia katakan kepada Zoro. Zoro mengabulkan semua kata-katanya.

_Putus_.

Dan _kembali bersama Nico Robin_.

Tak salah lagi, Zoro memang terperangkap oleh cintanya Robin. (Dan berlaku sebaliknya).

“Aku harus pergi.”

Zoro mengangguk, dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia menghampiri Tashigi, lalu mengatakan hal konyol seperti Rune Kuno. Itu bukan urusannya, dan seharusnya ia menghibur Tashigi … tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bukan kekasihnya lagi.

Karena ia sudah mempunyai Nico Robin.

.

Mereka bertemu di Menara Astronomi, tempat yang selalu mereka jadikan tempat pertemuan, dan _persembunyian_. Robin memastikan bahwa pintu sekarat itu benar-benar terkunci (ia memelajari mantra khusus yang bisa mengunci pintu itu benar-benar, bukan sesederhana Alohomora), dan mereka kini aman berada di dalam.

Mereka tak perlu berbicara apa pun. Mata mereka yang berbicara, dan tubuh mereka yang melakukan.

Zoro memeluk Robin dan Robin kini terimpit di dinding, dengan tubuh tegap Zoro berada di depannya, mengangkat kedua kaki Robin untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Pemuda itu menciuminya perlahan, dari telinga, leher, hingga bibir, dan ia bermain-main di sana cukup lama. Robin melepaskan jubah Zoro perlahan sampai akhirnya ia hanya melihat baju kaus tipis berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

“Zoro—“

Namun kali ini ia tidak menolak. Ia tidak berkata bahwa ini terlalu cepat, dan sebenarnya ini adalah apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin Zoro juga berpikir hal yang sama, dan ia bergerak perlahan, namun dengan _energi_ yang sudah terkumpul sekian lama; dan kerinduan kepada Robin yang menumpuk.

Zoro melepas jubah Robin, mengangkat kausnya, dan melepaskan kaitan bra Robin dengan sekali sentakan. Robin memejamkan mata. Zoro meninggalkan banyak tanda dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang berada di kulit. Kemudian tangannya yang turun, turun, turun, ke celana, dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sana.

Robin menjambak rambut Zoro.

Zoro melepaskan celananya seutuhnya, dan ia memosisikan diri di depan Robin. Robin memeluk Zoro erat, menempatkan dagunya di pundak Zoro. Kemudian saat ia merasa sentuhan itu dan tubuh Zoro yang menyatu dengannya, ia menggigit bibirnya, dan merasa bahwa ini adalah benar-benar apa yang ia inginkan.

Mereka bergerak seirama, dan Robin tak membiarkan sedetik pun terlewat dari dirinya. Ia yakin, Zoro berpikir hal yang sama, dan mereka begitu dekat, begitu _panas_. Robin mencakar punggung Zoro tanpa ia sadari ketika mencapai ekstasi dan kepuasan itu.

.

OWL sudah selesai dalam sekejap mata.

Dan seperti itu juga, hubungannya dan Robin diketahui oleh banyak orang. Entah bagaimana mereka memulainya, yang jelas mereka sudah bergandengan tangan di koridor, dan berani berciuman di bawah pohon beech.

Kini semua anggota RLC kembali berpihak kepada Tashigi—atau, itulah yang Zoro pikirkan—dan meskipun demikian, tidak ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam kepada Robin.

“Quidditch akan mulai lagi,” ujar Robin, “Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, akhir bulan ini.”

“Hmm,” ujar Zoro, sedikit mengantuk, dengan posisi tiduran dan kepalanya yang berada di paha Robin, di bawah pohon beech. Tangan Robin dengan lembut mengelus helaian rambut hijau Zoro. Zoro memejamkan matanya. Yang pemuda itu inginkan adalah tidur dan istirahat, setelah ujian yang melelahkan, setelah _tatapan-tatapan_ yang melelahkan dari semua pihak.

Tashigi bahkan tidak berbicara apa pun kepadanya setelah kejadian itu. Sanji mengetahui hubungannya dengan Robin sama seperti anak-anak lain, dan pemuda itu juga tak banyak bicara, selain menyindirnya sebagai orang yang gila dan hanya bisa menyakiti hati perempuan. Ia hampir bertengkar dengan Sanji karena itu, namun Usopp buru-buru menengahi mereka.

Monet hanya tertawa gila ketika Zoro berpapasan dengannya, “kembali ke mantan, _huh_?” atau itulah yang ia dengar dari Monet. Zoro juga tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Profesor Mihawk di Ruang Kebutuhan, walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang ia inginkan, setelah hubungannya dan Robin sudah terekspos, _lagi_.

“Apa yang kamu pikirkan?” tanya Robin, melihat meskipun mata Zoro sedang tertutup, dahinya sedikit berkerut dan seperti sedang berpikir hal-hal yang rumit.

Zoro menggeleng.

“Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dariku,” ujar Robin, kini ia menunduk, dan mendekatkan hidungnya kepada Zoro.  “Hei.”

“Hmm,” sahut Zoro, dan supaya cepat, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Robin lebih dekat dan mencium gadis itu pelan.

Robin membalas ciuman itu, namun ia segera menyadari bahwa Zoro sedang mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

“Habis Quidditch dan setelah tetek-bengek ini, kita akan menghadapi Turnamen Triwizard.”

“Di tahun terakhirku,” ujar Robin, setelah kembali duduk tegak. “Wow, untungnya aku belum lulus untuk melihat fenomena ini. Kalau tidak salah Hogwarts akan menjadi Tuan Rumah, dan mengundang Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang.”

“Kira-kira siapa wakil dari Hogwarts?”

“Mungkin  akan terdengar sedikit gila, namun entah kenapa aku yakin temanmu Monkey D Luffy akan mendapatkan kehormatan itu. Maksudku, meskipun ia terlihat konyol, ia mempunyai potensi untuk itu,” kemudian Robin berbisik, “dan ada kamu, Zoro. Aku yakin kamu punya kesempatan yang sama.”

“Kamu hanya menghiburku,” ujar Zoro.

“Luka di tangan ini?” Robin melanjutkan, menyentuh tangan kasar Zoro dan mengenggamnya bersamanya. “Juga luka-luka di dadamu? Aku tidak tahu kamu berlatih untuk siapa, untuk apa, dan kenapa … tapi setidaknya kamu pasti menjadi lebih kuat, dan hasil ujianmu tidak membohongiku. Kamu sudah dapat nilai jaminan di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.”

Zoro terdiam mendengar hal itu.

“Apa kamu menginginkannya?” Robin bertanya lagi.

“Mungkin,” ujar Zoro. Kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan di saat itu, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Ia mengernyit. Tak biasanya ada orang yang mendekat ketika ia dan Robin berada di pohon beech ini ….

“Maaf, Robin, tapi aku harus meminjam Zoro karena kami harus latihan Quidditch. Kamu tahu, ‘kan, pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor dengan Ravenclaw akan dimulai nanti.”

Zoro membuka matanya.

“Tentu saja, Sanji. Hei, Zoro, bangun.”

Zoro menyipitkan matanya kepada Sanji. Tak biasanya pemuda itu langsung datang mencarinya seperti ini, tepat di hadapan Robin. Namun Zoro tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Robin, dan mengekor di belakang Sanji.

“Apa?” tanya Zoro, ketika Sanji berjalan lambat-lambat di depannya.

“Aku memastikan supaya kamu tidak tersesat, tolol, mengingat bahwa kapasitas otakmu sangat rendah dan pastinya dapat tersasar dengan mudah.”

Ingin sekali Zoro menghajar kepala pirangnya, namun hal itu ditahannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di Lapangan Quidditch, semua sudah siap dengan baju latihannya, kecuali Zoro. “Kamu boleh pacaran, tapi setidaknya kamu ingat kemenangan untuk tim—lagipula, Nico Robin itu berada di tim lawan,” celetuk Sanji.

“Terus?” ujar Zoro jengkel, kini mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking. Tashigi berdeham, namun tidak sekalipun menegur Zoro. Mereka _briefing_ sebentar dan Zoro akhirnya minta izin untuk ganti baju. Tashigi mengangguk.

Saat Zoro kembali, mereka sudah terbang dan Zoro menjejakkan kaki ke tanah bersama dengan sapunya, terbang.

Nico Robin duduk di tribun, memastikan Zoro latihan dengan benar.

.

Mereka latihan bisa dibilang cukup lancar, dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Tashigi tidak terlalu berbicara banyak dengan Zoro, yang cukup banyak diherankan oleh semua pemain Quidditch. Bonney bahkan menendang sapunya dan berkata, “apa yang terjadi pada Kapten?” dan tidak dijawab apa pun oleh Zoro.

Sampai pada akhirnya pertandingan dimulai, tim Ravenclaw dan tim Gryffindor mengambil sebelah sisi yang lain. Ravenclaw memimpin pertandingan di awal, namun Gryffindor dengan cepat mengejar dengan Sanji dan teman-teman Chasernya yang ganas menyerang gol Ravenclaw, dan Tashigi yang selalu menjaga gawangnya agar tidak kebobolan dari tim Ravenclaw. Zoro dan Bonney tidak berbicara satu sama lain, namun mereka selalu tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan berdua, dan menyerang lawan dengan kerjasama yang taktikal.

Bukan Beater yang menjerit, namun malah tim lawan yang menjerit-jerit, berusaha untuk mendistraksi mereka. Bonney dan Zoro sudah berpengalaman, mereka tidak butuh strategi kacangan seperti itu untuk mengacaukan mereka. Bonney melirik Zoro, mengangguk, lalu melemparkan sebuah Bludger ke arah Seeker Ravenclaw yang sedang mengejar Seeker Gryffindor.

Sapu itu goyang, hampir jatuh, namun tentu saja sudah menyimpan waktu yang banyak bagi tim Gryffindor.

Mereka terbang ke satu sisi yang lain, sementara Sanji berhasil mempertahankan formasi luar biasanya bersama dua Chaser yang lain. “Ya! 220 poin Gryffindor saat ini, menang tiga puluh poin dari Ravenclaw. Apakah mereka kembali bisa mendulang kemenangan seperti pertandingan sebelumnya? Dan lihat teman-teman … Seeker Gryffindor sedang mengejar sesuatu … Snitch! Bludger mengarah kepadanya dan … oh, tidak, Bludger kembali diarahkan ke penyerang. Luar biasa Beater dari Gryffindor ini!”

Zoro dan Bonney menyeringai.

“Aku bahkan bingung harus mendukung siapa,” ujar Robin, dua hari sebelumnya, ketika mereka bertemu di koridor, “aku tidak tahu harus mendukung kamu atau asramaku.”

Kini Zoro bisa menjawabnya, tentu saja dukung tim yang paling kuat, dan pada hal ini, adalah Gryffindor. Terlihat tak bisa terkalahkan dengan kerjasama tim yang hebat.

Termasuk Kaptennya, yang berusaha sekuat tenaga meminimalisir bola yang masuk dari Chaser Ravenclaw.

Terdengar hening yang mencurigakan, bahkan dengung yang sepi dari mikrofon yang daritadi terus membicarakan mengenai jalannya pertandingan. Komentator diam, menghela napas. Zoro ikut-ikutan melirik, dan ternyata Seeker Gryffindor dan Seeker Ravenclaw sedang sengit mengejar Snitch.

_Well_ , tunggu apa lagi? Ini adalah tugas utamanya dan Bonney untuk kembali mengalihkan Seeker lawan!

Bludger kembali terbang, mengarah ke Seeker berjubah merah. Sesegera mungkin Zoro meluncur dan melemparkan Bludger tersebut ke arah lain. Bludger kedua datang, dan Bonney segera meng _cover_ nya dan mengarahkan Bludger tersebut ke Seeker Ravenclaw.

“Dan apa yang terjadi? Snitch yang mengudara itu … tertangkap! Gryffindor kembali memenangkan pertandingan dengan waktu pertandingan dua puluh empat menit! Waktu tersingkat dalam tahun ini, kurasa,” ia bergumam. Kemudian gemuruh, teriakan dari tribun Gryffindor, bahkan Zoro berani bersumpah ia mendengar trompet dan suara raungan singa, yang menandakan cirri khas Gryffindor.

“Selamat!” seru Tashigi, wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia melihat kepada seluruh anggotanya satu per satu, termasuk Zoro. Zoro tak bisa tak tersenyum, maka ia membalas senyum Tashigi. Mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran seperti pesepak bola Muggle sekali lagi, dan menyerukan kemenangan mereka. Kemudian tanpa Zoro ketahui, seseorang sudah menghambur ke pelukannya.

Kedua matanya melebar. Terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku beberapa saat.

Tashigi memeluknya saat ini, dan entah gadis itu sadar atau tidak, dan kini semua anggota menatap mereka dengan kejut yang sama, sampai akhirnya Sanji berdeham cukup keras. Tashigi melepaskan pelukannya, kedua matanya juga melebar karena keterkejutan atas impulsnya … yang cukup bodoh.

Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?

Ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Zoro lagi (kecuali Kapten Quidditchnya dan Prefeknya), namun itu tidak bisa mengizinkan Tashigi memeluk Zoro begitu saja, di depan umum, setelah kemenangan Quidditch mereka.

Tashigi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, kemudian ia memeluk Bonney. Kemudian Sanji. Dan semua anggota Quidditch yang lain, demi menghilangkan rasa malu yang sudah menjalar sampai pipi. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, namun … karena sudah ia lakukan … ia harus menutupinya. Setidaknya agar yang lain tidak tahu kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu.

( _Oh, padahal sudah banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegan dua puluh sekon itu_.)

Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit canggung. Namun tentu saja Tashigi dapat menanganinya dengan baik, dan ia bersyukur untuk itu.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian menatap ke tribun. Berharap ada sosok Nico Robin yang berada di sana, melambaikan tangan, tersenyum. _Dan tidak melihat kejadian tadi_.

Namun tribun Ravenclaw sudah kosong lebih dari setengahnya. Zoro tidak melihat sosok Nico Robin di sana; dan lagipula, apa yang ia harapkan? Mungkin gadis itu saat ini belajar, mempelajari NEWTnya untuk menjadi Profesor ….

.

“Zoro, Zoro!”

Zoro baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendengar seruan feminin itu di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh, Zoro sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Kaptennya. Ia mengernyit, namun tak memprotes dan menoleh ke belakang. “Kenapa, Tashigi?”

Tashigi terlihat seperti maraton sampai ke tempat Zoro. “Aku hanya ingin kita jelas dalam yang tadi. Maksudku,” ia menghela napasnya, berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang naik turun. “Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memelukmu seperti tadi, dan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman—“

“Tidak,” ujar Zoro. “Kamu melakukan itu kepada semuanya, dan … terima kasih, sudah menjadi Kapten yang baik.”

“Dengar dulu,” lanjut Tashigi, tak peduli dengan kata-kata yang Zoro keluarkan. “Seandainya aku adalah Nico Robin saat ini, aku akan marah besar kepadamu karena membiarkan aku memelukmu seperti itu. Karena aku pernah berada di posisinya, setidaknya, cemburu dengan satu gadis yang sama.” Kali ini Tashigi bisa lebih mengendalikan kata-katanya. “Tolong, jelaskan kepada Nico Robin, bahwa kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

Zoro menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Tashigi menjadi sangat peduli dengan hubungannya dan Nico Robin?

Tapi bukan berarti ia harus mencurigainya begitu saja, hanya karena … ia berusaha berniat baik dengan hubungannya ….

“Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa kepada Robin,” sahut Zoro akhirnya. “Biarkan dia mengasumsikan sendiri, dan apabila ia ingin bertanya kepadaku, ia akan langsung bertanya,” Zoro melanjutkan dalam hati, _ia mungkin tidak akan langsung menuduhku yang aneh-aneh._

Tashigi menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa hatinya teriris, karena pertama, Zoro seperti sedang menyindirnya, dan kedua, Tashigi terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakkan dibandingkan Nico Robin, bila Zoro mendeskripsikannya seperti itu.

“Aku, sudah berusaha, Zoro,” lanjutnya, “untuk memperbaiki hubungan,” ia menelan ludahnya lagi, “ _kita_.”

“Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi mengenai itu.” Zoro mengangguk kepada Tashigi, memberikan tatapan terakhirnya, kemudian berbalik dari sana.

Tashigi menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya.

.

Herannya, Zoro tidak menemui Nico Robin di mana pun pada hari itu, bahkan sampai malam tiba, ketika anggota Gryffindor, seperti biasa, ingin mengadakan pesta. Ia menyelinap keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi, dan hanya menemukan koridor yang kosong.

Menara Astronomi? Mungkinkah?

Zoro mengikuti kata hatinya saat itu, namun lagi-lagi ia tersesat selama beberapa menit. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat letak dan arah yang seharusnya ia ketahui sejak ia kelas satu. Masa sudah lima tahun dia berada di kastil ini, dan dia masih tidak bisa menuju Menara Astronomi dengan cepat?

Ya, dia sepayah itu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Zoro berjalan sambil memikirkan kata-kata Tashigi tadi siang. Bukan salah gadis itu, sebenarnya. Mungkin karena egonya yang tinggi dan tidak mau mengaku, bahwa sedikit banyak ia cemas dengan apa yang akan Robin katakan ketika bertemu dengannya.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ketika timnya menang—atau terlalu gengsi karena Ravenclaw kalah?

Setelah beberapa menit penuh dengan putaran dan lompatan antar tangga, akhirnya Zoro berhasil menemukan Menara Astronomi dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia mengintip, melihat sosok tinggi langsing berambut panjang yang berdiri di dekat balkon.

Zoro membuka pintu itu. Robin tidak menoleh. Sampai akhirnya Zoro melangkah mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Robin.

Robin masih bergeming di tempatnya. Zoro menyentuh lehernya yang dingin, dan pada akhirnya ia menempatkan dagunya di pundak Robin.

“Kamu tidak akan mengucapkan apa pun padaku hari ini?” tanya Zoro, kini kedua lengannya dilingkarkan ke lekukan pinggang Robin. “Hm?”

Robin hanya menyentuh dagu Zoro pelan dengan jemarinya yang halus.

“Aku menang hari ini,” lanjut Zoro.

“Aku tahu,” akhirnya Robin menjawab, suaranya sangat pelan, namun cukup untuk Zoro dengar. “Aku melihat semuanya.”

Zoro merasa panik, sedikit. Hei, itu bukan salahnya, itu juga kejadian yang impuls, dan pada akhirnya Tashigi memeluk semuanya. Apakah Robin melihat itu juga?”

“Apa yang kamu lihat?” tanya Zoro.

“Semuanya, termasuk saat Tashigi memelukmu dengan erat, dan kamu tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mengelak.”

Mulut Zoro seperti beku, lidahnya kelu. Hal ini persis seperti apa yang Tashigi katakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa memang semua pemikiran wanita seperti itu, jika itu menyangkut kekasihnya? Tapi Zoro tidak melakukan apa pun …. Dan justru itulah yang menjadi poin pertanyaan Robin yang tidak terdefinisikan.

“Apa kamu melihat _semuanya_?” tekan Zoro. “Tashigi memeluk semuanya, bukan hanya aku saja.”

“Tashigi memeluk semuanya, setelah akhirnya ia bisa berpikir bahwa kamu bukan kekasihnya lagi, dan ia ingin menutupi kekacauan yang ia perbuat dengan memeluk semuanya.” Robin terkekeh sinis; dan itu pertama kalinya Zoro mendengar Robin seperti itu. Tangannya dingin saat disentuhnya. “Percayalah, Zoro, kami wanita seringkali memiliki pemikiran yang sama, dan yang tidak kamu ketahui.”

Zoro membalikkan tubuh Robin. Wajah gadis itu datar lagi.

“Tashigi menemuiku tadi siang, setelah kami selesai bertanding.”

“Tidak heran.”

“Ia memanggilku, berkata bahwa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, agar hubungan kita ‘baik-baik’ saja dan tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.”

“Hmm.”

“Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu, bahkan ia takut untuk merusak hubungan kita.”

Robin mengangguk saja, dan Zoro mendekat kepadanya, mengelus pipinya yang sedikit tirus dan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Zoro mencium bibirnya, pelan, dan pada akhirnya Robin membuka, membalas ciumannya.

“Zoro,” ujar Robin, ketika ciuman mereka semakin panas. “Zoro.”

Zoro mundur sedikit. “Hm?”

“Aku mengerti,” Robin melanjutkan, “terima kasih, karena sudah berusaha menjelaskan kepadaku, meskipun kamu tidak benar-benar menjelaskan.”

“Apa maksudnya itu?” gerutu Zoro.

“Setidaknya aku tahu kali ini kamu berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik, dan mulai berkomitmen dari garis dasar kejujuran yang sama.”

“Hmm.”

“Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini?” tanya Robin, setelah mereka cukup lama berdiam dengan kedua tangan saling melingkar satu sama lain, tidak mau lepas. “Kamu sudah selesai OWL, dan kamu mempunyai liburan yang panjang sampai bulan September lagi.”

“Bulan September berarti kita akan menghadapi Turnamen Triwizard, ingat?”

“Mm.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku, belajar, tentunya.”

“Tidak heran,” cibir Zoro. Robin tertawa.

“Aku akan menjadi profesor,” Robin menunduk, menyusuri jarinya dan main-main di dada Zoro, “dan akan mengajarimu banyak hal, calon Auror.”

“Jadi aku calon Auror, sekarang?”

“Itu, bukan, yang kamu mau?”

Zoro membisikkan satu kata kepada Robin, dan ia mencium gadis itu lagi. _God_ , begitu tergila-gilanya ia kepada gadis itu sekarang, dan bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa _putus_ dari awal. Saat mereka kembali menjalin hubungan, Zoro yakin bahwa dia tidak salah lagi dalam menjalin hubungannya,

_Setidaknya sampai saat ini_.

Dan dengan Robin, ia mengetahui, cinta pertama tak akan berlabuh terlalu jauh. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu gadis ini, Nico Robin, ia menuntunnya ke kelasnya yang benar. Lalu saat mereka semakin dekat dan bertemu, menatap satu sama lain di lemari sapu itu … dan hubungan mereka kembali berlanjut ….

Tentang rahasia. Ia mempelajari rahasia-rahasia yang ia tidak begitu ketahui, bahkan rahasianya sendiri. Rahasia perasaan terpendam, rahasia perasaan orang lain, rahasia-rahasia dalam dirinya. Ia bukannya ingin mengorek hal itu, namun ia ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut, ingin mendalaminya, dan memahaminya. Bukan untuk menyebarkannya, tapi lebih mengerti apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

Tentang penyesalan. Ia mengetahui apa itu arti penyesalan; apa yang ia sesali sampai saat ini, dan apa yang menjadi solusinya dalam menghadapi penyesalan itu.

Serta rahasia dan penyesalan yang menjadi satu ….

Zoro menatap mata Robin. Kemudian menciumnya lagi, dengan bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi penyatuan mereka berdua kembali. Kini Zoro tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, dan apalagi anggota RLC yang tidak penting itu. Ia akan memperoleh kebahagiannya lagi, dan ia tak ragu, ia mendapatkannya dari Robin.

Bagaimana dengan Tashigi? Zoro tidak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaannya. Tashigi pernah mengisi hatinya, dan ia juga tidak mempermainkan perasaannya. Namun, mungkin karena Nico Robin adalah cinta pertama, akan selalu ada sudut di hatinya yang menyisakan tempat untuk Robin, satu tempat spesial yang terus berada di sana, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka beranjak sampai kapan.

Ia tidak berbohong, sungguh. Bahkan ketika ia dan Tashigi berpisah saat itu, ia merasa sedih. Dan marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Saat itu, putus adalah hal yang Tashigi inginkan, bahkan berulang kali Zoro meyakinkan gadis itu dan Tashigi tetap mengabaikannya.

Itu bukan keputusannya sendiri.

Itu keputusan mereka bersama.

Rahasia dan penyesalan yang menjadi satu, mungkin bisa berakhir dengan bahagia, jika ia tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan dua senjata itu.

.

.

.

“Selamat datang di Turnamen Triwizard. Turnamen Triwizard pertama kali diselenggarakan kira-kira 700 tahun yang lalu, sebagai kompetisi persahabatan antara ketiga sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang. Seorang juara akan dipilih untuk mewakili masing-masing sekolah, dan ketiga juara ini bersaing dalam menyelesaikan tiga tugas sihir. Ketiga sekolah ini bergiliran menjadi tuan rumah turnamen ini lima tahun sekali, dan kegiatan ini disepakati sebagai cara paling luar biasa untuk membina tali persahabatan di antara para penyihir muda yang berbeda bangsa.”

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah.

“Dengan ini saya nyatakan Turnamen Triwizard dimulai!”

**Author's Note:**

> (1), (2), (4), (7), (10): bisa ditemukan di fic ‘Second Chance’  
> (3), (5), (9): bisa ditemukan di fic ‘Aftermath’  
> (6): Mantra Penggembira adalah Cheering Charms, memang keluar di materi OWL ujian tulis untuk kelas lima di cerita asli Harry Potter. Karena nggak ada terjemahan resminya, saya pakai terjemahan ini. Anggap saja iya, ya.  
> (8): bisa ditemukan di fic ‘burn with me (tonight)’
> 
>  
> 
> _I’m very happy because finally I can write this fic again! I love Zoro/Everyone (except Nami and Luffy) therefore I write this fic for **my own satisfaction**. I appreciate everyone who reads this and leave comments below._
> 
>  **tambahan 2018** :  
> terima kasih bagi pembaca Secrets and Regrets, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan:  
> 1\. best romance slash multichapter ifa 2018  
> 2\. best hurt/comfort multichapter ifa 2018
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
